Unforeseeable Consequences
by CinderDiamond
Summary: Takes place 2 months after season 4. Elena heads off to college, while Damon stays in Mystic Falls. One day, a newly cured human Katherine shows up at his door and Damon suddenly finds himself between two angry Petrova doppelgängers. And why is Stefan behaving so weirdly and un-Stefan likely? That can only end in disaster, right? Elena/Damon\Katherine
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning?

_Hi! I'm writing this little story, because I can't wait for season 5 anymore! So this is how I think the series will continue when it returns this fall. _

_This story takes place 2 months after the end of season 4, when Elena, Caroline, Matt etc. head off to college. _

_I don't know what's gonna happen to them at college and I don't want to bring in some boring OC's so the focus is not on Elena and the others. They'll definitely appear in this story, but not in every chapter. **[EDIT: **Elena is now officially a main character; Delena/Datherine**]**  
_

_Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah will also make an appearance, but I want to keep as close to the series as possible ^.^ So they'll be in New Orleans. _

_The main characters are Damon, Katherine, Silas and Stefan ... I think - can change really quick xD anyway please leave a review at the end to tell me if I should continue this. _

_Oh and I'm not a native speaker, so please don't kill me if there are any mistakes ;D _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginning?  


* * *

The alarm clock went off and Elena groaned and shifted slightly. She had been waiting for this day to come since she was a little child. But now, she just wanted to stay in bed and forget everything about college.

"Time to wake up, little miss sunshine," Damon said and turned to his girlfriend, caressing her cheek.

His only response was another quiet groan from Elena.

"This is your big day, Elena," Damon tried again, grinning.

"You won't get me out of bed, Damon. I don't want to leave," She opened her eyes and looked directly into Damon's blue ones. "I don't want to leave you."

This statement caused the blue-eyed vampire to smile.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you, too," Damon said, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. He moved down to her neck and kissed her gently, sending shivers down Elena's spine. With one swift move, he ripped her shirt off and started kissing her on her stomach and slowly moved upwards.

Elena started chuckling.

"I thought you were trying to get me out of bed."

"I changed my mind," Damon replied with a grin. Elena used her vampire speed to lunge onto Damon and held him down, raising an eyebrow.

"So this is how you're saying goodbye? Morning sex?"

"I _am_ irresistible. Don't pretend you don't want me, college girl."

Instead of replying, Elena kissed him passionately.

"I hate to say that... but you're right. Y-"

"I'm always right," Damon smirked and stroke Elena's straight brown hair. This statement earned a glare from the doe-eyed girl and he quickly added, "I love you Elena."

"I love you too, Damon."

...

Damon still couldn't believe that he got the girl. But hearing these words from her lifted the weight he was carrying around for over a year now, from his mind.

He was so in love with her, that he totally forgot his own brother, whom Damon had not heard a peep from since the day of graduation.

* * *

A loud sneeze resounded in the house and the old woman hurried to the person who was wrapped in a blanket, lying on the sofa.

"Here is your tea, my child." She smiled and handed the girl on the sofa a cup of camomile tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Walters," Katherine muttered and gladly took a sip from the hot tea.

"You're overworked. Just take a few days off," Miss Walters told her and went back into the kitchen.

Katherine sighed. She needed money now that she couldn't compel her the things she wanted anymore. Only because sweet, little Elena has shoved the cure down her throat.

She frowned at that thought. Elena Gilbert was going to pay for this. She didn't know how, but Katherine was certain.

Without a warning, she fell into another cough attack and accidently poured some of her tea over the blankets.

"Fuck!" Katherine was enraged. She put the teacup on the table next to the sofa and struggled to stand up. A wave of dizziness hit her and she used the sofa's armrest as a support.

She hated to be a human. She hated it so much. It was the worst thing that could have happened to her. Now, everyone could kill her and … oh god! What if Klaus found out?

Katherine took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. He wouldn't find out if she just stayed here, in a small town which was 38km away from Mystic Falls.

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Nothing was more pathetic than being a human.

….

After having a shower and dressing up, she got to the door and decided not to wear high heels as she wasn't in a good condition at the moment.

"You're still going? I thought I told you to stay in bed for a few days."

Katherine was already shaking her head slowly before the old woman even finished her sentence.

"Mrs. Walters, I really need to go to work. I need that money to pay you for giving me a place to sleep."

"Katherine, you don't need to pay me immediatly. You're a very kind young girl," Mrs. Walters said, smiling. "I'm glad to help you. Just … take a few days off, okay?"

Hearing the old woman's words, Katherine needed to suppress to laugh out loud.

Katherine – kind and young? What an irony.

"Thank you Mrs. Walters. But I think I feel much better now." She needed to fetch a packet and nor an old woman nor a stupid cold would keep her from doing so.

With these words, she stepped out of the door and left the old woman.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door and Damon, humming to himself, strolled over to the door and opened it.

"Now this is quiet a surprise."

"Hello brother," Stefan said, smiling slightly and stepped into the house. "How have you been? Did you and your girlfriend enjoy the summer without me?"

Damon frowned. Was Stefan mad at him? But he told Damon that he wasn't not happy for him when he got the girl!

Without waiting for Damon's answer, Stefan continued. "Where is she now? Not that I cared."

"Headed off to college," Damon simply answered, still eying his brother. "What happened to you, Stefan? Are you mad at me that Elena chose me over you?"

"No, Damon it's fine. I was just … interested."

Damon nodded, but decided not to trust him for the time being.

"You want some bourbon?"

After pouring Stefan a drink and handing it over to him, they touched glasses.

"I'm happy you're back, brother."

"As am I. Now tell me brother," Stefan said and sat down on the couch, "what have I missed?"

"A lot brother, a lot," Damon answered, grimacing.

"That doesn't look good," Stefan said as he noticed Damon's distorted features. "What has happened?"

"Well, there are good and bad news, Stefan … I think I'll start with the good ones. Our super vampire hunter aka lil' Mr. Gilbert was brought back to life by our oh so powerful witch, Bonnie."

Damon smirked and the brothers clinked their glasses again.

"Bonnie decided to spend the summer with her family or whatever, I didn't pay attention to that part. Anyways she'll be gone for a while. Now to the bad news ..."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "What happened to the cure?"

"I just wanted to get to that part," Damon said, smirking, while Stefan groaned.

"Just tell me who took it."

"Katherine."

"Ka – what?!"

"Yep," Damon shrugged. "We searched for this cure for MONTHS and the bitch gets it. Can't believe it either," Damon added when he saw Stefan shake his head in disbelief.

"She's probably over the hills and faaaaar away," Damon said. "Good for us. She's finally out of our lives. You know she tried to kill Elena, who was forced to use the cure on Katherine."

"NO!" Stefan was already stomping around in the room and as he came near to the wall, he punched through it with full force.

"Hey, hey, Stefan. Calm down. I was mad, too but I got over it."

"Where is Katherine now?"

"Who the hell knows? Maybe she's dead, maybe she's turned again. I have no idea," Stefan stormed out of the house, Damon right after him.

"I haven't seen her all summer. She must have left Mystic Falls after she was cured. Why do you care anyway?"

Stefan got into his car without saying something.

"Stefan, damn it! Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna find Katherine." With that, the younger Salvatore brother drove off.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," was all Damon brought out.


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

_Wow! I'm sooo happy to know you guys liked the first chapter! :) Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favs! Your support means a lot to me!_

_If you have any ideas or wishes for this story, tell me! I see if I can make it happen. _

_So here's chapter 2, I hope you'll like it! _

_Enjoy :]_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries *crying face***

* * *

Chapter 2: Denial  


* * *

It was already 7pm when Katherine entered the florist's.

"We're closing!" came the voice but Katherine didn't care. Then the flower seller caught sight of her and smiled brightly.

"Oh, it's you! Welcome back!" He exclaimed and hurried to Katherine. He was small, had big glasses and a walrus moustache.

"You have my package?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes! It came today." He walked behind the counter and crouched down, searching for it.

Another wave of dizziness hit Katherine and she brought her hands to her temples to massage them. She couldn't wait to get home to sleep. Another thing she hated about being human. She tired out far too fast.

"Is everything OK?" The tiny man said. He stood before her and eyed her with concern, a little package in his hands.

"Yes, I'm fine," Katherine grunted and forced a smile on her face.

"Are you sure, you don't look so good."

"I said everything's fine," she snapped and the flower seller was taken aback for a second, but his bright smile quickly reappeared.

"Sure! Umm, so this makes 12 dollars, but you only have to give me 8 because I give you a discount!"

Katherine sighed and took out her purse and gave him 8 dollars. Only about 80 dollars left in her purse. Great. She missed being a vampire. Being human meant she had to go to work to get paid. As a vampire she never needed money. She just compelled herself everything she wanted.

"Vervain, huh. You know they were pretty hard to get. But I did it extra quick for you," The tiny one smiled, but Katherine didn't return it. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and changed the subject.

"I did some research on this plant and it said that it's also called Devil's bane. I wonder why. Interesting, huh?"

"Indeed, it is," Katherine said as she left the shop with her package without looking back.

The little flower seller sighed as he watched the beautiful woman leave his shop and decided he would ask her out the next time she would come by. He knew she secretly felt attracted to him.

* * *

Blackness. Water. Pain. Blackness. Water. Pain. Blackness. Water. Pain.

Stefan yelled at the top of his lungs as he woke up again. His scream was subdued by the water that was everywhere around him. He couldn't see, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe.

Vampires couldn't die because of drowning, but that didn't mean he wouldn't pass out and wake up only to pass out again. His muscles were stiff due to the lack of blood, so all he could do was wait.

It was pure torture. He needed to get out. He had to. He couldn't endure this any longer.

He didn't know what time it was and he didn't know how long he'd been locked up already.

Maybe a few years? Or maybe only for a few hours?

Silas was out there and Stefan couldn't do anything against it.

It was his last thought before blackness overwhelmed him again.

* * *

Silas got out of the car and hurried to the Mikaelson's mansion. He knocked on the door and a clearly surprised Rebekah opened it.

"Stefan!"

"Rebekah." He noticed that she was holding a red bag and he raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Now that Matt headed off to college, I'm … leaving," she frowned. "Where have you been? Damon said they haven't heard from you all summer."

"I was … busy."

"uhh … okay and why are you here?"

"I need your help," Silas stated and walked past her into the mansion.

"Stefan I just told you I'm leaving. I'm going to join my brothers in New Orléans," she said, sighing.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"To be honest, I'm not," Rebekah said as she put the bag on the floor.

"Then it's even better when you come with me."

"Stefan, I told you I c-"

"Katherine took the cure."

"What?!" Rebekah's mouth hang open and she searched for a sign that Stefan was lying. But his face stayed emotionless. "No, no, no that can't be true."

Rebekah sat down on the couch and took her head into her hands. They both stayed like this for a while until Rebekah spoke up again. "Why has no one told me?" she asked, more to herself than to Silas, who ignored her question.

"I know you wanted it. And I know you dislike the fact that her of all people gets it."

"Dislike?" Rebekah literally jumped to her feet, fully enraged. "I wanted it! I deserved it!"

Shaking her head, she continued: "But I wouldn't have gotten it anyway. Still, I can't believe this bitch gets it. I'm gonna kill her when we cross paths."

"And that's the reason you're going to help me find her. Partners?" He held out a hand just like Stefan had done it when he and Rebekah teamed up to find the cure together.

Rebekah looked out of the window and seemed to ponder about his offer. Silas knew she and her brother Niklaus weren't on good terms any time recently, but somehow she felt the need to help them. Help her family.

"I – I can't, Stefan. There is a real threat for us vampires in New Orléans. And I'm going to help my siblings take care of that."

"Oh? What kind of threat?"

"Elijah didn't tell me the details, but it has something to do with witches. They need me, Stefan."

Silas perked his eyebrows up. "And what happens to you and Matt."

"That is none of your business," Rebekah said with a cheeky smile.

Silas didn't find any of this amusing. "Fine. Then I'll search for Katherine on my own. I just thought you might be helpful because you've already found her one time."

Silas turned around to leave the mansion, but stopped one more time when Rebekah called after him.

"Stefan! You should ask Bonnie. Maybe she can do a location spell."

Silas nodded. "Thanks."

Bonnie was the witch who turned him to stone. But that spell was broken, which likely meant that little Bonnie was dead.

Good for him that he knew another witch.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

_F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K_

"_The cure is gone," Silas growled and ran a hand through his hair. "They took it from me. Someone must have taken it by now!"_

"_Calm down, Silas." _

"_NO! It was my only chance to end this living hell once and for all, and now it is gone."_

"_What if I told you that it doesn't matter if someone took the cure?"_

"_What?"_

"_The cure might be ingested, but that doesn't mean it's gone forever, Silas."_


	3. Chapter 3: Invited

_Again, thanks for all your support, I love you guys! The Vampire Diaries will return for its fifth season on the 10th of October! Gosh, I can't wait! And I know I'm not the only one. I hope to have this story done before TVD returns. _

_This chapter is only featuring Katherine! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. But if I did, Katherine would get more showtime ;]**

* * *

Chapter 3: Invited

* * *

Katherine could not wait to jump into her bed and sleep, so she made her way back to Mrs. Walter's home as quickly as possible and rang on the door. Waiting on the front porch she opened her package and broke off a blossom from the vervain plant. She put it in her pants pocket, which meant she was finally safe from compulsion. Katherine still wasn't used to the fact that she could touch vervain now without getting burned.

_At least there's one advantage of being human_, Katherine thought.

The old woman still didn't open the door and Katherine started to wonder if something was wrong. Did someone find out that she was hiding in an old woman's home? Did Klaus find out? Katherine felt the paranoia creeping in.

"Katherine!"

Katherine whirled around, only to see Mrs. Walters walking over to her, a shopping bag in her hands.

"Why are you standing there, my child?" She slowly climbed the few stairs and limped over to the door, taking out her keys.

"I forgot the keys," Katherine answered and surveyed the content of the woman's bag. "You went grocery shopping? We have enough in the fridge if I remember correctly."

The old woman nodded. "Yes, sure, but I am going to cook us something great this evening!"

"Uh, and for what reason?"

"Oh, you'll find out – oh!" Mrs. Walters keys fell to the ground and Katherine bent down to pick them up. She opened the door and the old woman hurried into the kitchen to put all her stuff on the table.

"Mrs. Walters," Katherine called after her, "I have something for you."

Katherine followed the old woman into the kitchen. "I bought it for you in the flowers shop..."

She stopped in her tracks when she saw someone familiar sitting on the chair, smiling up to her.

"Hello Katherine. Did you miss me?"

Katherine could only gape at the young woman in front of her. She was wearing a white blouse and jeans. Her long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her green eyes stared into Katherine's brown ones.

"She said she wanted to surprise you. Aren't you happy to see your best friend again after all these months?" Mrs. Walters said, smiling. She turned and made her way to the hot plate.

"I'm going to cook us a delicious vegetable soup!"

"Why did you let her in," Katherine breathed out and backed off, finally realizing who the girl in front of her was. Oh, this was bad."I told you not to invite strangers into this house."

"What? I'm sorry I don't understand. I thought you would like it. Every friend of you is welcome here."

"I don't have any friends," Katherine replied, still not taking her eyes off the blonde girl.

"Oh, Mrs. Walters, I think Katherine's still a little mad about the little fight we had a while ago," the blonde said, smirking as she stood up to approach Katherine. "Aren't you, Katherine?"

"I'm not sorry for what I did."

"Oh, I didn't want you to apologize … I just want you to answer for the damage."

"W – what is going on," the old woman asked, feeling insecure now.

The blonde girl quickly turned to Mrs. Walters and smiled brightly.

"You know what I'm wondering about? You're already super old, aren't you. You should have picked up some nuggets of wisdom over the years. One is, do not invite strangers into your house," the girl tilted her head and made a pouting face. "Sadly, it looks like you didn't."

Mrs. Walters eyes widened in fear.

"Thank you for letting me in, by the way."

Dark veins were now visible beneath the thin skin under the girl's eyes and she showed her fangs. The old woman screamed as she saw the demon's face. In the next second, the blonde was sucking the old woman's blood out of her neck.

And with a far too quick motion for Katherine to capture, Mrs. Walters neck was snapped and her lifeless body lying on the ground.

"Well," the girl turned to face Katherine, who looked at her in horror, "that was yummy. She tasted a little … scroungy, but blood is blood."

She wiped the blood from her chin and sucked on her fingers.

"Do you miss the taste of blood?"

Katherine slowly backed off into the living room, to the grand bookshelf. "I prefer pizza nowadays."

The blonde vampire chuckled and turned to survey the living room, while Katherine tried to grasp the wooden stake she'd placed on the bookshelf just in case she'd have to protect herself.

"Nice home you've found. Too sad for the dear old lady though. Somehow, everyone who helps you ends up losing something, don't they?"

"Right," Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. Buuut, I let you live. Where is your sister by the way? I guess she didn't make it."

Then, without a warning, the blonde girl used her vampire speed to rush towards Katherine. There they stood, glaring at each other. The vampire's face was inches away from the human's. Even though Katherine was terrified, she decided not to show any weaknesses and forced herself to stare into the other girl's green eyes.

"I am a vampire. You're human. That means I can kill you. And you can't kill me. You should know better than to provoke a vampire."

"Then what are you waiting for, Lydia? Kill me." Katherine scoffed. "You're still the same, unsure girl I've met 200 years ago. You run off at the mouth. The great boast, the empty threats? That's not gonna work on me, darling."

Katherine smirked as Lydia seemed to be at a loss of words. One thing she had not lost after becoming human. Manipulating people was still one of her strengths and Lydia had always been easy to read. Grabbing the wooden stake she swung around, hoping to catch the vampire by surprise. But Lydia grabbed her wrist right before the stake was about to enter her chest.

"Stupid decision, Katherine," Lydia growled, twisting Katherine's wrist, who cried out and was forced to her knees. Her weapon fell onto the floor but before Katherine got the chance to grab it again, Lydia kicked her and she heard the loud cracking of bones, quickly followed by an agonizing pain in her side.

"So you like being human?" Lydia said as she stood over Katherine, looking down at the curled up girl.

"The best thing … that could have happened … to me," Katherine stuttered through gritted teeth, still gasping for air.

"Well, the bad thing for you about being human is that I am now much stronger than you!"

"And again … the brainless talks … you never learn, do you?" Katherine brought out, earning a kick to the face this time.

"You're the one who doesn't know when to shut up, bitch!" She bent down to Katherine and started choking her. "I'll help you with that."

Katherine tried to loosen the girl's tight grip, but she was far too strong and her vision already started to blur, the hateful face of the blonde vampire started to fade.

But one thing was crystal clear to Katherine. She wasn't going to die like this. She wouldn't suffer death at the hands of this peasant girl.

Katherine pulled the vervain plant out of her pocket and rubbed it all into Lydia's face. The vampire didn't see that coming and screamed in agony as the vervain ate away her skin.

Katherine coughed and gasped for air. Blinking, she tried to regain orientation. Lydia was also lying on the ground, still shrieking and Katherine slowly rolled on her stomach and used the wall as a support to stand up. She couldn't stand straight as her side was hurting like hell. She stumbled over to where the stake was lying and picked it up.

Standing over the vampire, who covered her face with her hands, Katherine glared down at her.

"Now look how the tables have turned. I may be a human but that does not mean you should underestimate me – Oh well, now you're going to pay for your mistake," Katherine growled, the pain lending her words an edge.

"There are ... more on their way," Lydia brought out. "You will die, Katherine … I win."

Katherine couldn't hear her nonsense anymore and, grunting, she stabbed the weak vampire right in her heart. Her skin turned gray, her eyes became dull and she took one last breath.

"No. I always win."

Katherine suddenly felt too weak. The physical effort coupled with her new wounds and the annoying cold she'd caught was too much for her. Her forehead was burning and she felt the need to throw up. Her legs buckled under her and she gave in to blackness.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun. So, there are more on their way! What's our dear Katherine going to do next? Run back to Mystic Falls or stay in Mrs. Walters house? You'll see .. _


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

_As always, thanks for your great reviews. They motivate me to write ... or type :]_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I wish I'd own Ian Somerhalder or Paul Wesley, though but I know that will never come true. We do not get everything we want in life, right?**

* * *

Chapter 4: What Now?

* * *

"_I'll be back on Friday, Damon! I thought you were enjoying your boundless freedom."_

"Oh, Elena, I first did, but a few hours after you left, I kinda realized that I miss you a little."

Damon heard her chuckle and wished he could speak to her face to face and see her beautiful smile.

"_Um, Elena, can you finish that quickly please? We need to get going."_

"_In a minute, Care!"_ Elena shouted.

"So, how was your first day?" Damon asked and poured himself a drink.

"_Ahh, it was good. __College seems to be fun and __Caroline and I __got a room together__!__" _Suddenly there was no sound coming from the other end of the phone.

"Elena?" Damon asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and he could imagine her shaking her head at the very moment.

_"It's just that … Bonnie was supposed to share a room with us. We – we haven't heard from her all summer and she hasn't even answered my phone calls! I've left her thousands of messages on her voicemail, but –"_

"Elena," Damon interrupted, "you need to calm down, okay? Bonnie's probably really busy at the moment."

_"I – I hope nothing's happened to her, Damon."_

"Stop being so paranoid. Let's go back to the I-miss-you-so-much part, okay? I enjoyed that one much more."

"_Elena, seriously, you know I'm not very patient. And I've waited long enough for you already!"_

_"Haha, erm, Damon I've got to go, sorry. You know Caroline. She's dragging me to a café to have dinner with new friends."_

"New friends?"

"I love you, Damon."

Before Damon got the chance to reply, he heard Caroline and Elena giggling and then the phone went dead.

He smiled. It made him happy to hear Elena laugh after all that has happened. But their little conversation had left him wondering about something.

Suddenly the door opened and Jeremy came in, wearing a bag.  
"What's up, Damon."

"How is the little truant doing?" Damon smirked and gave him a pat on the back. "What are you up to," Damon said when he saw Jeremy's bag.

"Well, I decided to move into your house."

Damon raised his eyebrows and held up his hands. "Wow, wow, wow, not so fast little Gilbert."

Jeremy looked at Damon like it was self-evident that he now lived at the Salvatore's.

"What? You have enough rooms in your luxury villa."

"I do not want to be mean or to be seen as a bully … but I had rather you stayed at the Lockwood's mansion."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Now that Matt's headed to college, Tyler still not back, I felt the need to pack my things. Now, which bedroom can I use?"

Damon sighed and nodded. "Fine. Choose one. We have plenty of _guest_ rooms for you to use," he said, stressing the syllable.

Just as Jeremy wanted to go, Damon stopped him. "But before you make yourself comfortable, I could need a hand."

"What for?"

"You interested in paying a visit to your ex-girlfriend? We haven't heard from Bonnie in a long while and I have the feeling that something's nooot right," he said, looking around. He didn't notice that Jeremy instantly looked to the ground as Bonnie's name was mentioned.

"I think Bonnie's fine, Damon."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"I – I think that, uh, she probably is really busy at the moment."

Damon eyed the young man. Why was everyone acting so weird lately?

"Fine. I'll look for her myself. Where did she go again?"

When it seemed that he wasn't getting an answer from Jeremy, he snapped his fingers. "I guess I should go and ask Mr. Bennett myself, now should I?"

"Wait, Damon. Bonnie's with her mom. And we have no idea where she is."

"Good. I have nothing to do anyway except for waiting for my girlfriend to return home."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned to find a room, while Damon got his car keys and left the mansion.

* * *

When Katherine woke up, she first wondered why her head was aching so badly. Then she took a look around and saw the dead body of Lydia lying next to her. Her white blouse was tanked with blood and when Katherine saw the wooden stake which stood out of her body, all memories from earlier came flashing back at her.

Groaning, she slowly sat up and touched her forehead. It was burning. When she ungracefully struggled into a standing position, the world immediately started spinning. Her side hurt like hell and she figured a few ribs must be broken.

_'That bitch'_, Katherine thought and took a few unsteady steps forward and left the living room. That was when she saw Mrs. Walter's body lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood.

She watched the face of the dead woman and, somehow, felt guilty. She'd been very kind to her and that without the need of compelling her. She'd cared for Katherine. And now she was dead because of her.

Katherine shook her head and banished the thoughts from her mind. It wasn't the time to show weakness. It would only get her killed.

She walked by a mirror and almost got a heart attack when she saw the tousled woman staring back at her. Her makeup was ruined, her lip split and bloodied and she stood there, bent forward and holding her side. Katherine felt the anger rising towards the surface and looked back to Lydia's corpse and noticed the pool of blood the dead vampire was lying in. Vampire blood.

She stumbled back to the body and sat down next to it. She tapped the blood and held her finger in front of her, eying the red liquid. This blood would heal her but she would also be able to turn herself back into a vampire right? She licked the drip from her finger and closed her eyes, waiting for the blood to show its powers and heal her.

But nothing happened. She drank more and more of the vampire's blood, but her wounds didn't heal.

_'No'_, Katherine panicked, _'It didn't work! Why didn't it work! Vampire blood was supposed to heal humans!'_

And then it doomed on her. Could it be because she ingested the cure? Could it be that the cure had side effects?

Katherine shook her head and for the first time in ages, she had no idea what she should do next. She had no plan.

It was already dark outside and now that Mrs. Walters was dead, every supernatural being was able to enter the house. She had to get out of here. But where? She had nowhere to go and Lydia had told her that more people were after her. That was probably a lie, but Katherine didn't want to take the risk. She quickly took a shower (There was no way, that Katherine Pierce would go onto the streets in such a disheveled state), packed the most important things, some food from the kitchen and she took all of Mrs. Walters' money from the purse. 250 Dollars. That could come in handy.

She was ready to leave. But there was nowhere she could go. She'd tried to disappear and live a 'normal' life until she came up with a plan to get revenge on Elena. But that worked out so well …

Sighing, she took out her phone and went through her contact list. There was Elijah of course. Katherine missed him, but he'd left her for Klaus. She hadn't heard from him in months. She was sure he'd decided to forget all about her. Then there were Stefan and Damon, but they were oh so in love with her doppelgänger. Great.

She lit a match and once again took one last look at Mrs. Walters. Then, she let it fall to the ground and stepped out of the now burning house. Gone was her chance of a peaceful life. Without looking back, she walked down the road and called a taxi. She would give Mystic Falls a go.

* * *

_Seriously, Elena and Katherine could be BFF's! They are so similar to each other (and not only their looks)._

_Also, I have a question and I hope someone can answer me: Is Silas a vampire? I thought he was a warlock, but he's also the first immortal being. I don't think they mentioned that Silas is a vampire. But I've read some fanfics where he's one. I know that he needed Jeremy's blood to wake up but I think I remember hearing Shane say that every immortal needs blood or something like that... lol yah I'm confusing myself. See you around!_


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcome

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and answered my question :) I had a while to ponder about it and at first I didn't want Silas to be a vampire, but I changed my mind. He's not a normal vampire though because that would be boring. He's something different~ thanks to everyone who helped me out._

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own TVD blah blah blah. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Unwelcome

* * *

Jeremy had searched for a TV for half an hour now. He was sitting on the sofa of the Salvatore's mansion and had no one here to keep him company. It was already pitch-black outside, but Damon still wasn't back.

Jeremy was about to die of boredom. Living was so not fun when no one was allowed to know that he was alive.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Jeremy jumped to his feet and ran over to the door. He was sure it was Damon, but then a thought crossed his mind and he realized that Damon actually had house keys. Grunting, Jeremy let go of the handle.

And as bad as he wanted to open the door, he reminded himself that no one was allowed to know. Yet.

_"Damon, I know you're there! Open the door!"_

_Elena! _Without a second thought, Jeremy tore open the door and a clearly surprised Elena looked back at him. Well, she actually stared at him. Jeremy furrowed his brow as he looked at the slightly disheveled person in front of him. Elena had tousled, curly hair and looked pale. Was something wrong?

"E- Elena!" Jeremy said, still not moving from his place. "Is something wrong? We didn't expect you –" Jeremy suddenly froze and stopped in mid-sentence. He detected a little bruise on her forehead. It was almost healed, but it should have healed completely due to her vampire healing. That could only mean ...

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Katherine."

Katherine still stared at the young man in front of her. Why was he still alive? She'd killed him!

"I – I was ..." Katherine stuttered, still too baffled to find any words. "Why are you alive?"

"None of your business. Leave us alone." Jeremy wanted to close the door, but Katherine stopped him.

"Hey! It's not your right to throw me out! This isn't your house."

"Which means I also don't have the right to invite you in."

Katherine smiled at him. "Oh, please I'm not a vampire anymore, Jeremy." She walked by him into the mansion and dropped her bag on the sofa.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her. She tried to hide it, but Jeremy noticed that something pained her when she walked.

"Now, that I've overcome my first shock, I'd really like to know how you managed to ... be still here." She sat down and made herself comfortable. "I mean you're not a ghost, are you?"

"No," Jeremy sighed and closed the door. "I was brought back by magic."

"Ah, witches and their spells," Katherine said and yawned. "Well, I'm glad you're not dead. I mean you died because of me, but now that you're alive, I hope we can forget about the past and move on like the two adults that we are."

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. Arguing with Katherine was useless. "You're not a threat to us anyways. So I don't really care about you." He looked at his watch. Almost 11 pm. "Damon will be back soon, so do me a favor and just sit there and do nothing.

"What," Katherine called out as Jeremy wanted to leave the room, "You're seriously leaving me all alone here?"

"As I said, you're no threat anymore. You're human."

"That's not what I've meant," Katherine grumbled, annoyed by the boy's ignorance.

Jeremy frowned and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Fine. I won't touch anything."

It was then, that the door opened and someone walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Hello Damon. Good-looking as ever."

Damon frowned and came to the living room, throwing his jacket on the couch.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm as lively as never before," Katherine said and strolled over to Damon and patted him on the shoulder.

"Where is the sweet Elena? Has she left with Stefan to spend her eternity in paradise on cloud nine?"

With a chuckle, Damon walked by her and poured a drink. "I'm sorry, but if you're here to get the rise out of me, you're out of luck." He offered one to Jeremy, who declined it with thanks. So Damon kept it for himself and sat down on the sofa. Katherine made herself comfortable opppsite to Damon. "Besides, trying to provoke a vampire as a vulnerable and weak human is not the brightest idea."

"Oh, Damon." Katherine smiled, "You wouldn't hurt me. You loved me for a 145 years, remember?"

Damon smirked. "If you need a new boyfriend, go and look elsewhere Katherine," Damon said, smirking, "I'm spoken for."

The look on Damon's face and the sparkling in his eyes gave away everything. Elena?! For once, Katherine didn't know what to say.

"Jeremy's single at the moment," Damon continued and turned to Jeremy, who looked at him, horrified. "Right, Jer?"

Jeremy slowly backed off. "Uh, I'm going to, uh, bed now." With that, he left the room, escaping the awkward situation.

"Y- You and Elena?" Katherine stuttered.

"Bingo! I'm finally reunited with the love of my life."

Katherine felt anger rise in her chest. Why did the Salvatore brothers still love Elena? She's been playing around with them for ages now, changing brothers like she was changing her clothes.

Damon noticed the tiny change in her expression. "What's with the saturnine look? Jealous?"

Katherine didn't know where that feeling came from, but she did feel jealous. Why was Elena getting everything she wanted, while she had to fight every day only to survive?

She looked Damon directly in the eyes. "You know, when Elena has had enough of you, she'll go straight back to Stefan. Then you'll stand alone in the shadows and will have nothing better to do than to stalk the lovebirds."

Damon shrugged. "If that happens, I'll make sure to pay you a visit and ask you for a few tips. I mean, you're an expert when it comes to dealing with loneliness."

Katherine scowled. Damon got pretty good at manipulating. "You won't have to pay me a visit. I'm going to live here now." She picked up her bag and showed it to him.

"What's wrong with all of you?! Don't you guys have somewhere else to live? This is not a hotel!" Damon shouted extra loud, hoping Jeremy would hear him, too.

"So, which room can I use?" Katherine said and smiled, ignoring Damon's outburst.

Damon laughed and shook his head. "We don't have any free rooms –"

"Drop the act Damon. This is a mansion with –"

Damon shrugged."No humans allowed."

"What?!" Katherine exclaimed, her face becoming red. "What about the Gilbert boy?!"

"He's a hunter. That's gray area."

"No, it's not! You said no humans. He might be a hunter but he's still human."

"Okay then, I'll change the rule. No Katherines allowed."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Now you're being a jerk"

Damon only smirked cruelly and took a sip of his bourbon.

Fine, Damon wanted it the hard way, didn't he? Katherine smirked. "I think I know why you don't want me to live here. This is Elena's home too, isn't it. And well, it would be suspicious if another woman moves in. Not to mention that she looks exactly like your girlfriend … or a little better."

Damon frowned. "No?! Elena is in college and –"

"Aha!" Katherine exclaimed, "I guess I'm right. I could stay here and keep you company, which would make the longing for your girlfriend much more bearable you know."

She smiled wickedly, but this time, Damon didn't smirk or respond with a sarcastic comment.

"Katherine you don't seem to understand. You screwed everything up when you took that damned cure, which was meant for Elena. Now you're coming back like nothing's happened? We don't need you and we don't want you."

Damon walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing her to leave. "There's the door. Goodbye Katherine."

Katherine didn't move. She only widened her eyes and looked offended. "I screwed everything up by taking the cure? Your girlfriend shoved it down my throat!"

"Yes, because you tried to kill her!" Damon suddenly rushed towards her in vampire speed and stood directly in front of her, his eyes blazing with anger.

Katherine knew she should stop talking and just leave, but her stupid side won over.

"I won't fail next time."

Damon roughly grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the door. "You should be happy you're still alive, Katherine." With that, he shoved her out and _bam!_ The door was closed.

"Damon!"

Katherine groaned and held her side. She somehow missed the old Damon, the one who acted like a gentleman. She banged on the door. The rough version of him sucked, Katherine came to realize.

"Oh come on! You can't leave me here!" She immediately stopped hammering once she realized how pathetic it must be looking. Sighing, she turned around.

She knew Damon wouldn't open the door after she'd pissed him off like that, but she didn't want to lose that tiny spark of hope that the door would miraculously open and Damon would be standing there, smiling and inviting her in.

But, the door stayed closed and Katherine picked up her bag. It was of no use. Damon was right. They didn't need her because now they had Elena. Katherine felt the jealousy crawl its way in.

Why was everyone still caring for a girl, who had put them through so much? Katherine was selfish, yes, but Elena was not better. She was just as selfish as Katherine. But at least, Katherine admitted it, while Elena acted like she was as innocent as a lamb. Elena had everything and everyone, while Katherine had nothing and no one.

It wasn't fair, Katherine thought. It damn wasn't.

Katherine felt her eyes well up and she quickly wiped her eyes dry before a tear managed to escape. She'd always been strong. Katherine promised herself that this one aspect wouldn't change after all that has happened.

* * *

_Jeremy and Katherine would be the weirdest couple ever ... __hope you liked this chapter!  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Another Day, Another Dollar!

_I love you guys for all your reviews, favs and follows! Writing is so much more fun when I know that people like what I'm writing._

_ If there's something you really want to see in this story, feel free to PM me! I'll see if I can put it in._

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Vampire. Diaries.** **  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Another Day, Another Dollar!_

* * *

"_Elijah – you've ignored all my calls since you left for New Orléans and I've figured that you decided to forget about me. I also know you're very busy with helping Klaus … but I – I've gotten myself into a little mess." _There was a loud sigh and a long pause._ "I'm human, Elijah. And … lost. I need your help. Please call me."_ There was another long silence, but eventually the line went dead.

Elijah hadn't believed Rebekah when she'd told him that Katherine had ingested the cure. Rebekah had said "_Why don't you run to your dear Katerina and ask her yourself?"_.

Elijah still had not believed her words and Rebekah had left him with an annoyed _"Whatever."_.

Now, a few days later, he'd gotten a call to his voicemail from Katherine herself. It was true. She was human – and she needed his help. Elijah had to admit that he had blocked the few calls from her after he'd left her for his family. He'd felt bad about it, but her calls had stopped and he'd thought she'd moved on. And now suddenly, 2 months later, he got this call and he could tell that she was desperate and telling the truth about her transformation.

Elijah felt torn between two worlds. Now that Katherine was human, his heart filled with hope that his Katerina would finally come to the surface once again. Wasn't it that what Elijah wanted?

But on the other hand, his family needed him, too. They could finally be a family again and he couldn't leave them. He just couldn't. If he left now, not a minute would pass until Rebekah and Klaus were at each others throats.

Elijah had to choose now. His Katerina **or** his family?

As much as he wanted to be with Katherine, he could not. Heavy-heartedly he put the phone back into his pocket. He couldn't answer her call. He'd already told her once that his family was more important to him and he couldn't bring up the strength to tell her again. It would only hurt her more. The only thing Elijah could do to help her was to keep her transformation into a human a secret from Klaus.

Elijah realized he couldn't do a lot of things when it came to Katherine and he hated himself for it.

* * *

Well, Elijah didn't know that he was hurting Katherine even more by avoiding her calls. How could she know that he still loved her when he didn't even call her back. The only thing she could think about was: Didn't he care at all? Didn't he care what happened to her, now that she was human?

She'd been lying in bed for 3 days in a guesthouse in Mystic Falls. She'd really thought she could fight against the cold she'd caught but eventually fever had overpowered her.

The three days of rest had done her good though. Her head wasn't buzzing anymore and the fever was gone. When she looked into the mirror in her bathroom, she felt disgusted at what she saw. Her hair was a mess, her far too pale skin was sticky with sweat and she had dark rings under her eyes.

It took her some time to calm down but then she realized that the bruising and the swelling had gone back. Her ribs were still hurting but she was doing better. It had only been 3 days since her encounter with Lydia. Did humans really heal that fast? Katherine didn't mind. She only felt relieved that this was the case here. She couldn't risk any more retards.

Lydia had told her that more people were out for vengeance and Katherine couldn't chance it and just ignore the threats. How the hell did they find out that she took the cure anyway?

After taking a thoughtful shower, Katherine got dressed up, packed her stuff, paid the owner for two nights and left the guesthouse.

Shen then headed in the direction of the Salvatore's mansion but was stopped by a chubby girl with black hair, who was walking on the same sidewalk towards her. However, when she saw Katherine, the girl's eyes widened and she started whimpering, backing off.

"P-Please d-don't h-hurt m-me," the girl stuttered, her eyes still wide in shock.

"Err, okay?" Katherine said, already annoyed by the girl's pathetic behavior. Who was she? From where did she know Katherine? She'd never seen this girl before. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, her fear seemed to be gone for a second. But it returned quickly and she once again started whimpering, making Katherine roll her eyes. Other people on the streets were already giving them curious looks.

"You're p-playing m-me, a-aren't y-you?"

"Okay, first of all, stop the stuttering and the overdone fright. It's really annoying," Katherine explained to the still shaking girl. "Secondly, if you don't spit out who you are, I really am going to hurt you." Katherine tried to put as much venom into her voice as possible and she towered over the smaller girl, glaring down at her.

"I-if you do anything to me, Rebekah will k-kill you."

Oh shit. The girl truly knew about vampires and all the supernatural stuff. But Katherine had never seen her before, which likely meant that it was Elena, the girl was scared about. Elena must have done something really horrible to her. Maybe she could use that for an advantage.

"I'm not Elena if you think I am," she slowly said and had to suppress a chuckle when she saw the girl's eyes widen again. That was a common reaction from someone who just found out that she was not Elena. "My name is Katherine." She held out her hand but the girl was still frozen on the spot.

"W-w-wha –"

"It's a long story. Mind if you tell me your name?"

"B-but.."

That was when Katherine examined her clothing. It was blue and said "Mystic Falls' Grill" in white print. A little sign also said: 'April'

"April it is," Katherine said loudly. "So, dear April. I don't have time to chat with you now, plus, I don't think you're in the right condition to talk to me at the moment, but I might pay you a visit at The Grill soon. Have a nice day." Katherine winked at the other girl and continued on her way.

* * *

Jeremy once again sat all alone in the mansion. Damon had left again only an hour ago and had promised he would be back in the evening.

Jeremy was about to lose his mind. He needed to find a cover story for his death, but he just couldn't come up with one. School was going to start on next week's Monday and he still had to decide if he was going back to school or not. Damn it.

He knew it was risky, but he had to catch some air so he walked over to the door and opened it. He just came right in time since Elena was standing on the porch, her finger at the bell. Both people stared at each other for a moment.

Jeremy almost fell for the same trick again, but her curly hair gave her away as Katherine.

"You again? Don't you have any other hobbies? Like annoying someone else?"

"To be honest," she slowly started, "no."

"What do you want."

"The same as before," Katherine declared and wanted to walk in, but Jeremy held out his arm and kept her from doing so.

"As Damon said, you're not welcome here."

"I've been an unwanted house guest several times before, I can deal with being unwanted."

Jeremy didn't know what to do at the moment. He hated this woman but if he shut the door in her face, he would go back to sitting alone on the couch, playing games on his smart phone. Katherine wouldn't give up anyway. She would keep ringing on the door, which would become very annoying.

Jeremy sighed and stepped aside, letting a grinning Katherine pass by him. She walked up the stairs with her bag and Jeremy figured that she was searching herself a room.

"Oh god," he mumbled to himself. Damon was going to kill him.

Half an hour later, Katherine came back downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Jeremy, who was playing games on his phone.

"Wow, talking about someone without any hobbies."

Jeremy groaned. "I have nothing better to do. I mean everyone thinks I'm dead. Gotta stay here."

Katherine pondered about his words, but didn't say anything more.

"You know you need to be gone before Damon comes back, don't you?" Jeremy said, his eyes still locked at the tiny display of his phone.

"I won't leave."

"Elena will be back in two days. This will only cause problems."

"I don't care what Elena thinks."

"Yeah, but I do!" Jeremy glared at her. "You tried to kill my sister!"

"Because she tried to kill me first!" Katherine shouted, glaring back at him. "It's only fair!"

"That was only because you killed me!"

Katherine groaned in despair. "I thought we were over that."

"Do you really expect me to forgive you for killing me?!"

"I actually didn't kill you. I did it indirectly," Katherine said innocently. "Silas was the one to suck you out of blood."

Jeremy was getting angrier with every second that passed. Why did he let her in again? Did he feel sorry for her or what? Jeremy was playing with the thought of throwing her out again and Katherine seemed to realize that she was making the same mistake with Jeremy as she did with Damon.

"Look, I know you guys don't want me here, but I have something for you to offer," she quickly added.

"Ah, yeah, and what's that?"

"A cover story," Katherine said, speaking slowly since she had to watch out what she was saying next. "A brilliant cover story for you and you'll be able to walk around in town again."

Jeremy raised his brows. "I wanna hear it first."

"No, you're going to convince Damon to let me live here as long as I want to. I also want no one to find out that I live here and you will have to promise me that you will keep your word."

"But –" Jeremy started before he was cut off by her.

"And when I finally feel safe, I'll tell you the greatest and most realistic cover story ever."

Jeremy's mind was fuzzy. That were a lot of conditions coming from Katherine, but he seriously needed a great cover story. Fast. Katherine was known for her great ideas and plans, for her lying and manipulating. She would do a good job for sure.

"I will talk to Damon," Jeremy sighed and was inwardly begging that Damon would hear him out before killing him.

"Then I think we have a deal," Katherine smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"Deal," Jeremy responded and they shook hands.

That was when the door opened and a clearly pleased Stefan walked in.

* * *

_Sorry for mistakes in this chapter I didn't have the time to re-read it. (Okay, to be honest I was just lazy :D)_

_Also sorry to all April fans if she seemed a little stupid xD But that part was told from Kat's view, who knows that she is much smarter than most people- _

_Do you think Damon will let Kat stay? And what's gonna happen when Elena and Caroline come back? I'll update soon :) _


	7. Chapter 7: Sulkiness

_Chapter 7: Sulkiness_

* * *

3 days had passed since Damon's encounter with Katherine. He hasn't heard from either Stefan nor Katherine and somehow his gut was telling him that something was wrong.

Damon sighed and shook his head. The whole summer had been great, but since Elena left for college, it seemed that everything had gone down the tubes. Stefan, who had behaved weirdly, showed up again and his only interest was to find Katherine, who also showed up a day later, looking pale and bruised. Yes, Damon had noticed but still he'd thrown her out and he felt bad about it. She wouldn't have come to him if it weren't urgent. Katherine being Katherine had managed to provoke him and Damon as so often had lost his temper and did things he shouldn't do.

Also, Bonnie still wasn't to be found. It seemed like she'd ended in smoke. She was just … gone. They haven't heard a peep from her ever since Graduation. His search for her had been a complete waste of time but Damon only got more suspicious when he found out that Bonnie's dad hadn't heard from her too. Plus, it was Jeremy who'd told him that Bonnie would be gone for a while.

Damon was sure Jeremy was keeping a secret from him. And Damon was also sure that he would find out soon. The easy or the hard way.

He was now sitting in his car, listening to a cheap pop song. After such a bad day, he absolutely needed to get a drink so he drove down the dark road to The Grill.

When he entered, the sight of a tall man left him gaping. Once again, Stefan had caught him by surprise.

"Damon!" Stefan welcomed him with open arms. "Come and join me! Let's have a drink."

He held up his glass and grinned.

Damon strolled over to his brother and eyed him with curiosity. Was Stefan drunk? He once again seemed to be a little … off.

Stefan patted the seat next to him and gestured Damon to sit down, still smiling. Damon did and ordered a glass of bourbon, too.

"Why are you back in town?" Damon asked his brother, who raised both his brows. "I thought you were looking for Katherine?"

"Yaah," Stefan said, "the great thing is that she is in Mystic Falls. Saves me time and trouble hahah."

Damon massaged his temples. Great. Just great. Now he didn't only have Bonnie's mysterious disappearance to deal with, he now also had to endure a drunken Stefan.

"Okay, look Stefan, I have no idea what you're up to, but if you're still mad at me that Elena chose me over you, talk to me about it and get it over with. Stop pouting like an old lady."

Stefan chuckled and took another sip. "So it's still thaat."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not interested in Elena anymore. I think you deserve some happiness after you got dumped by Katherine and Elena for years."

Damon frowned and glared at his younger brother. "What happened to you, Stefan? What's your problem?"

"In a bad mood, dear brother?" When Damon didn't answer, Stefan sighed and continued. "Let me say that finding Katherine was the best thing that could have happened today."

"What did you do to her?"

Stefan eyed his brother and smirked. "Do I hear concern in your voice?"

"Yeah, I'm concerned about the mysterious plans you have."

"Oh come on Damon. There's nothing for you to worry about. Really."

"Can't be good if it involves Katherine though."

"You've got a point, Damon." Stefan nodded in agreement. "But I assure you there's nothing you'd have to worry about. Ask Katherine."

Damon, still frowning finished his glass with one big sip and decided to leave the bar. Stefan followed him and once they were outside, Stefan gripped his brother by his arm.

"If you could keep an eye on her, I'd be very grateful."

"What the hell? You're not telling me what you're up to, but you ask me to do you a favor? I refuse." Damon wanted to leave but Stefan's grip on his arm got tighter and Damon couldn't break free. Annoyed, he looked to the younger Salvatore.

"Get your hands off me," Damon growled and his frown only deepened.

Surprisingly, Stefan let go and sighed. "You don't have a choice anyway. I allowed her to move in ..." Damon groaned and inwardly palmed his face.

"Seriously, Stefan?"

Ignoring Damon, Stefan continued. ".. you won't let her leave the house, you'll always keep an eye on her and don't let her talk to anyone."

"You're not in the position to order me around," Damon seriously has had enough of Stefan's behavior. What was he thinking?

"If you don't want her to get killed, you better do as I say."

"Like I care what happens to her."

Stefan only raised both his eyebrows and sent him a 'seriously'-look, making Damon huff and turn away.

"Whatever, Stefan. I have bigger problems than Katherine at the moment."

Damon went into the direction of the cars, when Stefan called out, making Damon stop in his tracks.

"I'll take care of the Bonnie problem. I think I know where she went."

Damon slowly turned around. "How did you know I was talking about Bonnie?"

Stefan shrugged. "Educated guess, I think."

"Err.. I don't think that has anything to do with education, Stefan."

"Whatever. Give Elena my regards and keep an eye on Katherine," Stefan winked at his older brother. "Have fun with the ladies."

Stefan turned to walk away, but there was one burning question Damon wanted to have it answered. "Have you turned it off?"

Stefan stood there for a while, not bothering to turn around. "No. I just decided to start a new life. My own life." With these words, he left a clearly displeased Damon, who knew that his brother had just lied into his face.

* * *

When Damon arrived at home he wasn't surprised to see that Jeremy and Katherine were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

They didn't notice Damon had entered and the thought of scaring the shit out of the two crossed his mind for a second. But he realized he was far too tired and depressed at the moment to do something like that.

He cleared his throat and Jeremy turned his head. "Oh, hi Damon." He looked visibly uncomfortable. "I … I might have done something stupid." His eyes slowly wandered to Katherine who was lying on the opposite couch.

Damon only sighed. "I already know."

"Stefan?"

When Damon gave him a short nod, Jeremy continued. "He suddenly walked in today and well, uh, he allowed Katherine to –"

"I said I know."

"Bad mood?"

* * *

"Yep," Damon sat down next to Jeremy and was a little surprised to find Katherine sleeping on the other couch. "The movie you're watching must be really boring. What is it?"

"Twilight. And it's not that bad! I like the fact that a vampire's skin starts sparkling when they walk in the sunlight. Looks awesome."

Damon wanted to laugh at Jeremy's comment but he could not. This day had been a complete mess. First the Bennet problem, then the not-sainty-Stefan (Damon was totally sure that Stefan had turned it off) and last but not least, the annoying Katherine/bitch problem.

"Jeremy," Damon started. At the mention of his name in such a serious tone, Jeremy raised a brow and visibly stiffened. "I talked to the major today. Bonnie hasn't told him about her plans to spend the summer with her mother."

"But I told him that –"

"Yeah, you told him that. You seem to be the only one who knows where Bonnie went."

Jeremy didn't answer but he hit the pause button and the movie stopped.

"I've officially declared her as missing." Jeremy now looked to his feet and bit his lip.

"Jeremy if you know something you have to tell me."

There was something going on. Damon could see that in the way Jeremy's face changed. Stefan also knew about it but Damon wasn't going to ask him. He was sure it couldn't be good.

"I know nothing, Damon." Jeremy tried his best to stay calm, but Damon instantly knew he was lying. He decided not to push any further though. He would try again tomorrow.

"Okay." He patted Jeremy on his shoulder and stood up. Jeremy motioned to the sleeping form of Katherine. "What about her?"

"She will stay here for a while I guess."

Damon walked over to her and picked her up. "That's going to end in a catastrophe. I'm so going to regret this."

Both man said good night and Jeremy returned to watching 'Twilight' while Damon carried Katherine to her room and gently laid her on the bed. Dealing with a freshly woken and pissed Katherine wasn't something Damon was in the mood for. He looked around the room and noticed that she'd already made herself a home here. A few clothes were hanging in the wardrobe but it seemed like Katherine didn't have a lot of belongings these days. When Damon looked back to her, he couldn't help but think about how peaceful she looked. So different from the malicious girl who loved to pain others.

With another shake of his head Damon left the room and decided it was the best for him to end this terrible day.

* * *

_Loved it or hated it? Tell me ;]_

_School's finally ended! I'll fly to China in a few days and maybe I'll be able to update before I leave? No promises though .. _

**_Thanks for reading, love y'all._ **


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Reunion

_**GUYS!** You're **awesome!** 40 Reviews! Got to love you. Keep them coming hahah ! _

_I literally jumped to my PC the next morning. And I managed to finish this chapter before I leave :D So here it is, Chapter 8 :)_

_Oh and I forgot the Disclaimer last chapter, but Disclaimers are annoying so I'll just pretend that everyone knows that **I don't own the Vampire Diaries...** _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sweet Reunion**

* * *

Damon's bad mood lasted two days and Katherine and Jeremy found themselves as victims of his bad temper. Katherine was glad Stefan and Damon had allowed her to stay here but Damon showed her that she was less than unwelcome. He also seemed to be extremely angry at Jeremy for a reason Katherine didn't know. And to top it all, Damon just received a call from Elena saying that she was already on her way and would be there in about an hour. Katherine figured that Damon was extremely nervous about what Elena would say or do once she found out that he had allowed her worst enemy to stay with him.

Katherine sat in one of the elegant armchairs, reading a book. Jeremy was watching the last movie of the Twilight Saga and Damon was searching a specific page in a stack of paper.

"Damon," Katherine called out and stretched herself, "I'm hungry."

Damon ignored her and kept searching. Katherine noticed that his frown had deepened the moment she'd said his name. Good.

"Daaaaaaa –"

"Will you be quiet?" Came the annoyed answer.

"What if I say no?"

"I'll rip out your tongue."

Katherine scowled and walked over to Damon. One of her hands rested on his shoulder while she examined the papers.

"Who the hell is Abby Wilson?" Damon looked up to her and stared into her eyes, his iris getting bigger while he spoke.

"Just leave me be. Walk over to Jeremy and do a lap dance."

Damon knew that she was on vervain and for a second Katherine felt the need to strike Damon across the face. Instead, she grabbed his car keys from the table and sighed.

"Fine, I'll just borrow your car and grab a bite to eat at the Grill."

She turned but Damon rushed in front of her in vampire speed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," he said, while warning her with his index finger.

Katherine tried to pass by him multiple times but Damon always blocked her way. She raised her brows and tilted her head.

"What, you wanna come and join me?

"No?" Damon chuckled, "I just don't want you to take my car. You've got your Porsche."

"Unfortunately not anymore."

"Well, that's not my problem. Still won't allow you to use my car." He looked over to Jeremy, who still stared at the screen, and whispered. "You can never trust a woman with your car."

Katherine once again tried to walk by him while Damon reached for the keys. She did her best to hold them as far away from Damon as possible but suddenly everything went far too fast and Katherine landed on her bottom with a grunt while Damon stood over her, swinging around the car keys while grinning triumphantly.

"You cheated!"

"The perks of being a vampire." Was all Damon said.

"Asshole," Katherine muttered and stood up, stalking towards the door.

"Guys, can you please stop quarreling like an old married couple?" Jeremy shouted. "Can't hear what Bella's sayin' to Edward."

Katherine almost made it to the door when Damon once again popped up and shoved her back with a grin. Katherine barely managed to stay in balance.

"You really want to walk?"

"Yep," Katherine huffed and glared at him. "You've got a problem with that?"

"You're not going anywhere." Damon shrugged and smirked.

"Looks like the grumpy Damon is gone. Enjoying making fun of me, huh." Katherine couldn't believe how the tables had turned. It should be _her_ annoying Damon. Not the other way around.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you! Something bad might happen to you on your way to The Grill," Damon put both his hands on her shoulder and squeezed her gently. "Careless car driver, armed robbery, banana peel … So many ways to kill a weak human being."

"You're not funny."

"GUYS!" Jeremy yelled for the second time.

"Jeremy why don't you go with Miss Grouch to The Grill. Your stomach must be growling, too."

"But the epic final fight –"

"Stop the fangirling, Jeremy."

"I can't leave this house, Damon. Did you already forget that? Just drive her or let her take that damned car."

"But I've got to wait for Elena."

Jeremy shrugged and turned back to watching TV. Damon growled and threw the car keys to a smirking Katherine.

"Don't forget to bring something for the Twilight fan over there," Damon told Katherine and before he went back to work he added, "Not a scratch, Katherine. I mean it. Not a single scratch."

* * *

Elena couldn't keep the smile from her face when she and Caroline came nearer and nearer to the Salvatore's mansion. Nearer to Damon. After a cool first week at college, Elena had a lot to tell Damon about. It wasn't easy for a vampire to try being a normal student. But she'd survived the first week without any incidents and that was a good sign, wasn't it?

Caroline was talking about how hot the guys at college were, about how fun the classes were and how awesome it was to share a room together. But Elena only listened to her with half an ear. She looked out of the window and daydreamed about the great weekend she was going to have.

Oh, she didn't know how wrong she was.

After another half an hour of driving, Caroline pulled Elena out of her thoughts.

"Elena?

"Huh, uh, what Caroline?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to stop by The Grill to pick up some food for Jeremy."

Elena looked at the car's clock. "It's almost 2 o'clock. I think Jeremy has probably gotten some already."

"Okay then." Caroline smiled and they kept driving towards the Salvatore's mansion.

The anticipation was big when Elena knocked on the door. Damon opened it and welcomed her with his charming smirk.

"Welcome back, Miss Sunshine."

"Hi Damon." Elena jumped forward, took his face into her hands and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. It felt so good. It felt so right.

"Guys, can I uh, can you let me pass please?" Caroline giggled and squeezed past the couple. "I'm just going to put my stuff here and then I'll quickly drive to the Lockwood's mansion to check if I got a message from Tyler!"

Damon pulled away from the kiss with a smile and closed the door.

"Elena!" Jeremy paused the television, ran over to his sister and hugged her. "Good to see you again."

"Hi Jeremy," Elena whispered, smiling warmly.

"I'll get that upstairs then," Damon told Elena and took her bag. He carried it upstairs and put it in his room. Elena had followed him and wrapped her arms around Damon, grinning up to him.

"Looks like you've missed me," Damon murmured.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Their lips collided again and Elena took the chance to slide her tongue into his mouth. One of her hands slipped into his black hair while the other wandered down Damon's back. Their tongues played with each other and fought for dominance, causing them to moan. She withdrew from the kiss for a moment to catch breath. All the beautiful moments of her summer break came back at her and Elena smiled her most beautiful smile when she thought about how her life had turned for the better. Damon gently lifted her chin and caught her lips once again. Their arousal grew and she pulled of his t-shirt, causing Damon to grin. "Quiet a wild one."

Elena stopped smothering him with kisses and smiled awkwardly. "It's just that … everything's perfect. I mean, college is fun, sharing a room with Caroline is awesome, you're making progress with finding Bonnie –"

(Damon forced a smile on his lips at the mention of Bonnie)

" – Klaus is gone, Jeremy is alive … I mean 2 months ago I could only dream of this! And .. and the best thing is that I have you."

With that, she kissed him gently on the lips. But this time it was Damon who pushed her forcefully into the wall and attacked her with kisses. Damon's hands slowly wandered to her bottom and he pushed her upwards, causing Elena to jump and lock her legs around his waist.

The sound of the opening and closing of the main door could be heard but the couple didn't stop. Elena was sure it was Caroline who'd just left so they went on carelessly. Moans were exchanged and their kisses got rougher and rougher.

"Oh my god," came a familiar voice from out of the doorway and with a small yelp, Elena jumped away from Damon and swung her head toward the direction of the voice.

Elena could not believe her eyes. Fear rushed through her when the realization that her doppelgänger was staring back at her hit her. But this emotion quickly changed to anger and hate when she finally remembered that the person in front of her was now a vulnerable, weak human.

"YOU!" With a cry of anger, Elena rushed towards Katherine, grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall with full force.

"Elena, don't!" Damon shouted but Elena was far too angry to hear what he was saying.

"How. Dare. You. Show. Up. Again. After. What. You. Did!" She hissed and build in a pause after every word to voice her feelings. Dark veins were now visible under her eyes and she revealed her sharp vampire teeth.

Katherine couldn't bring out any sound as she was far too busy to struggle against unconsciousness.

"Elena calm down!" Damon touched her shoulder and tried to get her back to her mind.

"How dare you walk into our lives again after you killed my brother!"

Katherine tried to loosen the other girl's tight grip and her finger nails dug into Elena's soft skin, drawing blood. But Elena didn't care, she only felt the fire in herself and the boiling anger when she looked at the other girl.

"A-air," Katherine gagged. The blood had left her face and her grip on Elena's hands got weaker with every second that passed. That was when Damon grabbed Elena from behind and shoved her away. Elena jumped back to her feet and, now fully enraged, wanted to lunge back at Katherine, who'd slumped to the ground in a coughing mess.

Damon grabbed her hard by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Elena! Don't."

"Why are you protecting her, Damon!?" She shouted and pointed at Katherine. "She killed Jeremy and she tried to kill me!"

"Well … Jeremy is alive again … ain't he," Katherine muttered, still gasping for air. Elena's face got red once again but Katherine staggered to her feet and fully ignored her. "And thanks for the save, Damon. You're doing your job pretty good." Katherine smirked arrogantly at Elena, whose face was now crimson red. "Could have been a little earlier but anyways –"

Katherine was stopped when Elena slapped her hard across the face. The power of Elena's hit forced Katherine once again to her hands and knees but Elena didn't even grin at the sight of the red imprint of her hand that was slowly forming on Katherine's cheek. Without losing another word, Elena stormed downstairs, leaving a swearing Katherine and a baffled Damon.

They were definitely not looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

_Uh oh, maaaad Elena. Not good. not good at all. _

_Now that I've posted this I can get back to packing lol . I'll definitely have some time to write when I'm on the plane, so maybe I'm going to update in a few days :]  
_

_If the chapter is not up in a week or so that will probably mean that my plane has crashed and I've died a horrible death. _

**_Ehhm.. but I consider myself as an optimist so see you soon, have nice summer holidays and don't forget to leave a review please :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Humiliation and Hallucination

**Chapter 9: Humiliation and Hallucination**

* * *

"Seriously?"

"See?! Even Caroline is against this! Kick her out, Damon! I don't want her here!"

If they thought that Katherine couldn't hear what they were saying only because she was human, then they were far stupider than she'd thought. At the sound of Caroline's high and annoying voice Katherine had to wince and growl inwardly. Of course the little blonde Miss Perfect had to show up at the most inappropriate moment.

She was still upstairs, holding a cold and wet cool bag against her burning cheek. Her left side of her face had swollen within minutes and because of Elena's vampire power, Katherine's tender skin had popped open. Grunting, she swiped the blood away.

If Katherine were still a vampire, Elena would be dead by now.

"Elena, please calm down –"

"How am I supposed to calm down after I found out that you secretly let _Katherine_ move in! Why didn't you tell me!"

Katherine had enough of Elena's whining. "Always such a drama queen." She slowly walked down the stairs and the doppelgängers glared at each other. "Why did you come here again? I thought you were enjoying your new life as a college student so well?"

"Shut it Katherine," Damon said and gave her a warning look.

"I mean you have everything you want, don't you? You have the man of your dreams, you go to college with your best friend, your brother is alive and Klaus is gone. But somehow you just can't stop whining and complaining."

Elena's frown deepened and if looks could kill, Katherine would be lying lifelessly on the ground.

"So now tell me what kind of major problem I have caused with my presence? None. I even brought some food for the little Gilbert," she motioned to Jeremy who sat on the couch, eating a sandwich while following the discussion with watchful eyes. He definitely didn't want Katherine to leave this house due to their deal but if he mentioned that to Elena now … that would be suicide.

"That's the littlest thing you could have done for him after you killed him!"

Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed. "He is not dead Miss Genius. Gosh, It gets boring to explain this over and over again. "

Elena sharply turned to Damon. "What do you have to say to all of this, huh? Nothing?" While looking at Damon, she quickly shook her head in disbelieve. "Can't believe you haven't told me."

"Elena, not Damon is the problem now," Caroline whispered while looking at Katherine, who huffed and rolled her eyes. The blonde vampire sill felt uncomfortable when looking at the new human.

"Damon, I'm going to forgive you once you have kicked Katherine out of this house," Elena said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon opened his mouth but Katherine cut him off before he even started.

"If you want me gone, you will have to kill me, Elena." Katherine knew now that Elena was once again back to her old and boring self, she wouldn't be able to do that. She slowly walked towards Elena, who visibly stiffened.

"Katherine, I said shut it," Damon hissed but she didn't care. Elena felt so mighty that Katherine felt the need to kick that chickens butt.

"Are you serious?" Elena growled while glaring at Katherine who also furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I am."

"Guys, please just calm down!" Caroline shouted but neither of the Petrova doppelgängers was listening to her.

Katherine was now standing right in front of Elena, towering over her and the tension between the two women grew. Even though she was a human, Katherine was still the strongest at mind games.

And she was right. Elena kept glaring at her, but she didn't strike her again.

"Ah, looks like I was right. I knew you wouldn't have the guts to slap me again. You're as easy to read as an open book–"

(Caroline raised both her brows as she was slightly confused about Katherine's statement)

" – Well, that's good for you. We're now officially roommates! You'll now be able to enjoy my pleasant compa – UGH!"

Katherine flew backwards and painfully crashed into one of the armchairs. She lost her cool bag but that was the least she cared about at the moment. Who the hell just –

"Oops," Damon said, grinning down at her, "I didn't mean to push you that hard."

Groaning, Katherine slowly sat up and searched for her cool bag, while trying to hide her bruised cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I've told you multiple times to shut your mouth and if you don't do as I say, I can get pretty nasty." He shrugged and looked over to Caroline who started giggling.

"You're not the one to order me around," she snapped but just earned another evil smirk.

"One wrong move and whooops, lil' Miss Katherine is going to land on her cute little butt again."

Caroline now started laughing and Damon's grin grew wider. Only Elena was frozen on the spot. She stood to Katherine's left and her eyes grew wide when she saw her doppelgänger's bruised left cheek. Did she really do that? She'd just slapped her, didn't she? It couldn't have been that bad, could it? Elena bit her lip and noticed that even though she hated that woman, she felt terribly guilty for hurting someone who couldn't defend herself.

Katherine didn't know that of course. She only felt her anger rise but forced herself to stay calm. She was truly weak and defenseless at the moment and Katherine promised that Damon was going to pay for humiliating her in front of everybody. So she just took the cool bag, pressed it against her still hurting cheek and left with hissing a "Hilarious."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

… _a month after Graduation_

Time didn't want to pass for Stefan, who was still all alone, locked in the safe at the bottom of the lake where Silas should be. Not him.

Stefan was Silas' doppelgänger and while he was locked away, Silas was up there, probably impersonating him. Or even worse: killing his friends. **Elena. **

**The one. **

The girl he still loved, will ever love, had left him. She was now with Damon and she'd moved on. Stefan was sure he wouldn't be able to forget their epic love. Maybe time could heal but that didn't matter anymore. He was all alone in the dark and he knew that no one would find him. He was lost. And he felt sadder than ever before.

**...**

Stefan opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. Nothing had changed. He was still underwater, but he neither could breath nor move. But he could feel. And all he felt was pain.

Light flashed and at first, Stefan could not believe his eyes. Was he going to be rescued?

_There was Damon standing in the Salvatore's mansion, smiling._

But he didn't look at Stefan, who wanted to scream at his brother but couldn't. Damon needed to see him! He could get him out of here!

_Then Elena came into view and she smiled, too. Damon held her hand while caressing her cheek and the next moment, they were kissing. _

Their kiss was passionate and they got wilder and wilder. It was so different from the kisses Stefan had shared with her and seeing the happy couple was more than he could bear. The pain was worse than being staked and burned.

_Damon and Elena were still making out when Stefan came into view as he entered the mansion. _

"_There you are Stefan!" Damon yelled and smirked cruelly. "Enjoy what you're seeing?"_

"_Don't be so mean, Damon," Elena whispered while gazing up to him. "That's your brother. And he feels all alone. Don't make fun of it."_

"_Didn't you tell me that you thought bad boys are sexy."_

"_I know that you are."_

"_Rawr." Another kiss and the scene changed again. _

Stefan knew they were only hallucinations but that didn't mean it hurt. He knew that this was really happening while he was down there. Unless they are already dead.

_This time, there was Stefan all alone in the woods. The colors were dark and the moon was shining brightly. He pinched his nose and seemed to be depressed about Elena and Damon. Suddenly a hand from behind grabbed him by his arm and Stefan turned. It was Elena and she was crying. _

"_I'm sorry Stefan, really I am!" She clung to his arm as tears were running down her face. "I couldn't … I – I will make up for it! You can't leave me, Stefan!" But Stefan turned away from the crying Elena and stalked further into the forest, still pinching his nose like he was now pondering about going back to Elena. _

Stefan would go back to her in a heartbeat! What was he doing!

"_You can't leave me! Please! Stefan I need –" Elena suddenly gagged and looked down on her. A wooden stake had entered her stomach and she slowly rose her hand and touched it as if she couldn't believe it was real. As she looked up, she met Stefan's face which wasn't betraying anything of what he was thinking. Her tears had stopped and now her widened eyes were only staring at him in shock. She coughed blood into Stefan's face but he remained emotionless like he didn't remember that they were once so in love. His hand still clutching the wooden stake, he pulled it out of Elena. She gasped and dropped to the ground and held her hand to the wound as she waited for it to heal. _

"_W – why …?" She choked out and Stefan shook his head._

"_I never loved you." With that the hallucination-Stefan went away and turned his back to the love of his life. _

Stefan knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. Never.

* * *

**_I'm back! Kisses to all of you! _**

_I feel sooo bad for Stefan, damn. His story will be so sad in S5! I'm a Delena fan but after they kissed in 4x23 and Stefan was shown right after that, I cried :( (And I never cry!) He doesn't deserve that! _

_**Are you more of a Delena ; Stelena ; Datherine ; Steferine or Kalijah fan ?** Just interested ... ;)_


	10. Chapter 10: Built-Up Tension

**Chapter 10: Built-Up Tension**

* * *

Caroline had left shortly after Katherine had stormed upstairs because she didn't think she had any say in the discussion between Elena and Damon. Jeremy was a little shocked about the recent events but just like Elena he had expected an outburst from Katherine but definitely not her storming away like she was embarrassed of herself.

But the weirdest thing out of all was that Elena felt bad about it.

When she and Damon went upstairs to tell Katherine about their final decision, they found her lying on her stomach on the bed in her room.

"Katherine," was all Elena said to announce their presence.

"Elena," Katherine replied in a mocking voice, not bothering to turn around.

"Elena has decided to let you stay as long as you beha –" Damon said before he was rudely interrupted by Katherine, who sharply turned her head towards them.

"Oh the Queen Elena has allowed me to stay?" Katherine spat, her voice full of venom. "I am so honored. I should get down to all my fours and bend down to her."

"Katherine," Damon warned and this time she stopped. Why did he have to come up here, too? Katherine wanted him to leave this room immediately.

"I'm letting you stay because I feel sorry for hurting you," Elena stated as if she had to find an excuse for letting her worst enemy live at her boyfriend's house.

"Oh, yeah?" Katherine asked sarcastically. "First you're ready to kill and then you're suddenly sorry for slapping me in the face?"

"You were annoying me!"

"Oh and you are annoying me since the first time we've met. But did I ever lose control and slap you just out of that reason?"

"You tried to kill me!"

"I mean when I was a vampire and you were human. Because that's what I am now thanks to you, Elena."

"You left me no choice!"

"Answer the question."

"NO!" Elena shouted hysterically, throwing her arms into the air. "No! You haven't! And I feel bad about hurting a human even if it is you, ok? But that doesn't mean you didn't deserve it!"

"You think so, huh?"

"Yeah! Because you're a selfish, manipulative bitch who loves to hurt other people. You played around with Damon and Stefan, ruined their lives."

Damon just stood there and didn't say anything. It was the best for him and everybody in the room just to stay quiet. He couldn't deny that he wasn't nervous though. He looked from one Petrova girl to the other and kept his fingers crossed that their little discussion wasn't about to escalate.

"Yeah," Katherine spat, "but unlike you I stand to the things I've done. How long have you been playing around with the Salvatores? Or with Stefan?"

Oh, damn. That was not good, Damon thought while biting his bottom lip. Not good at all.

Elena went quiet. But she didn't get angry at Katherine for what she'd just said. She wanted to, but deep down she knew that Katherine was right. Elena had tortured Stefan for ages by claiming she was now in love with his older brother. Then it came out that she only had sex with Damon because of the sire bond, giving Stefan hope again. But finally, after the sire bond was gone for good, she had decided to be with Damon. Shortly after that, Stefan had went away. Since that day, Elena hasn't seen Stefan.

Now she felt even more guilty.

Seeing that she had struck a nerve, Katherine smirked and continued. "You are just as selfish."

"Now stop it, Katherine." Damon interrupted. This needed to stop or Elena would lose control again and he doubted that Katherine would survive it. That would only lead to more drama, an unnecessary death and a devastated and guilty feeling Elena.

"Stop comparing Elena to you. You're nothing alike."

"You fool, Damon. Haven't you seen? Stefan wasn't himself. He turned it off."

"What?" Elena gasped, horrified. "But – why … S – Stefan …"

Damon gently pulled Elena into a hug and whispered into her ear, something Katherine could not understand. Curse you, human hearing.

"You allowed me to stay, Damon," Katherine said. "You were supposed to be on my side."

"When the choice is between Elena and you, I will always choose Elena. Without blinking."

Katherine didn't know why but what Damon just said hurt. Always the sweet Elena. She was sitting on the golden throne while her brainless servants were running around, indulging her every whim.

Katherine wanted to huff and retort with a sarcastic comment but it took her a few seconds before she came up with a response. "But we had a deal!"

"No? You and Jeremy –"

"What!" Elena pushed herself from Damon. "How come that Jeremy made a deal with Katherine?"

Damon groaned and palmed his face.

"Well, that changes things, Katherine!" Elena's face grew red once again.

"You can never make up your mind, can you," Katherine knew that she should keep quiet now, mainly because Elena's face was getting redder and redder with every word that slipped out of Katherine's mouth. "First the Salvatores, then this."

After hearing her words, Elena sharply turned and left the room.

"I guess that's one point for me and zero for Queen Elena!"

"Great, Katherine. Just great," Damon muttered. The fun Damon was gone and the stressed one was back. Dealing with a bitch fight wasn't something he was made for.

"You were the one who brought up the deal!"

But Damon left without saying something else.

Once again, Katherine sat alone in her room. She had won the fight but she didn't feel happy or pleased. She felt … sad?

She slowly breathed some air in and decided to go and stretch her legs for a while. No one was downstairs but Katherine guessed that Elena had went for a walk, the oh-so-in-love Damon running behind her like a puppy while whispering comforting words into her ear. Also, Jeremy seemed to be gone, too. Looked like she had the whole mansion for herself. She could snitch some bourbon from Damon's alcohol stock but she quickly scrapped the idea. A walk was the best for her at the moment.

When she opened the door a voice spoke up. "Where are you going?"

She whirled around and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm just going to catch some air, Stefan."

"I told you not to leave this house," he frowned when he saw her bruised cheek. "It's dangerous outside."

Katherine chuckled. "What an irony. One brother wants to kick me out while the other won't let me leave the house. Well you know what? I don't play by rules so screw y'all."

As she turned to the door again, Stefan was suddenly standing in front of her and grabbed her a little too hard by her arm. "You're not leaving this house." His voice was low and threatening and it sent a shiver down her spine.

She examined his emotionless face and narrowed her eyes at him. She was sure that Stefan had green eyes and not black ones. But on the other side, his eyes were so dark and fascinating. She could see a whirl of emotions in them. They sent out a feeling of sadness and longing and Katherine felt a sudden calmness come over her.

"I want you to sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable. Don't leave this house when you're alone."

His words pulled her out of her thoughts and she once again narrowed her eyes at him while tilting her head.

"Are you trying to compel me, Stefan?"

Stefan seemed to be taken aback by her comment.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to wander around in a house full of vampires without taking vervain?"

"I, uh, I wasn't compelling you ..." he murmured, still deep in thoughts.

"Well, I wouldn't try that again if I were you. And I have to say I'm a little flattered that you seem to care about me. Have a nice day, Stefan," Katherine said as she walked pass him and through the door.

She knew it was a ridiculous idea but Katherine was sure that the Stefan she'd just met was neither Saint nor Ripper Stefan.

* * *

_Okay, so I wanted to update earlier (like every 3 days or so) but everytime I was sitting longer than 10 minutes in front of the PC, my grandma dragged me away from it and forced me to watch some random chinese soap opera with her. (She said my eyes needed some rest from the laptop screen?!)  
_

_**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! So, I got a lot of answers to my question:**  
_

_Delena: 5  
_

_Stelena: 1_

_Datherine: 8_

_Steferine: 2_

_Kalijah: 2_

_And the Defan bromance also got 1 point! Yay! _

_Your answers will have an impact on this story_**_ - _**_Oh, damn! My grandma is callin my name! got to go, _

_**but please drop a review in the box below, it would make my day and helps me to type faster hehehe .. **__  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Ingredients

**Chapter 11: Ingredients  
**

* * *

Jeremy slowly walked through the tunnel system under Mystic Falls. He'd used this way before to get from the Lockwood's mansion to the Salvatore's. It was a good way to get from A to B without being seen.

But his intention at the moment wasn't about getting from A to B. It was about meeting with Bonnie. His heart hurt every time he thought about her death. She'd sacrificed herself for him and it just didn't feel right. It should be him protecting Bonnie and, in case of emergency, dying for her and not the other way around. But this here was reality and reality sucked.

"Jeremy!"

He turned the moment he heard his name and smiled when he saw Bonnie running toward him. She hugged him and they both stayed like that for a while, enjoying it. He could touch her skin, but couldn't feel the warmth of it. And he missed it. He missed it so much.

And so did Bonnie.

When they finally pulled away, Bonnie smiled again at him. It had been days since they've last met and meeting Jeremy was something she loved more than anything. He was her anchor to the living world and he always came to her with news.

Jeremy told her about everything that had happened this week. About how boring it was to be kind of imprisoned at the Salvatore's, about how Katherine had surprised him when he opened the door, about Stefan coming back and about Damon's statement that he had turned his emotions off. And of course about the newest event: Elena and Caroline coming home and the extreme Petrova fight. He left out the part where he and Katherine had made a deal.

"Well, that's a lot to happen in a week's time." Bonnie sighed and nodded. Katherine showing up again couldn't mean anything good but that wasn't the greatest of her concerns.

"But back to that 'Stefan has turned his emotions off' part … he is not the Ripper again, is he?"

"No. As far as I know he hasn't killed any people."

Bonnie was deep in thoughts as she started to wander up and down. Dead witches talked and she could hear them whispering. They didn't show themselves to her but it was as if they were trying to tell her something important. She didn't understand much but she was certain that she'd heard Stefan. Was something going on? Had he spent the summer with Klaus and – if so, had he fallen under his spell once again?

"Is everything alright, Bonnie?"

His words pulled her out of her trance and she met his eyes with a smile. "Everything's fine, Jer. It's ... nothing."

"You sure?" Jeremy placed his hands on her arms, raised his brows and shot her a concerned look. In return, Bonnie leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I wish we could meet somewhere else. It's so dark down here and it reminds me of … unhappy moments."

Jeremy placed his chin on her head and for the 10000th time he wished he could feel her.

"We will be able to. Soon," Jeremy assured her and grinned. "I already have an idea for a cover story. We can watch a movie the next time!"

This caused Bonnie to laugh and she kissed him onto his soft lips. And Bonnie knew that Jeremy could feel her love if not her touch.

* * *

Silas sat in an armchair in Stefan Salvatore's bedroom – legs on the table – while reading in one of the journals. "1864" was printed in golden fonts on the book's spine. He'd been reading the newest diaries first, gathering all useful information he could find and now it was time to find out more about the history of the Mystic Falls gang.

This … Katherine Pierce was a mystery to him. Neither could he read her mind nor could he compel her. The fact that she was taking vervain shouldn't have prevented him from his goals. This plant might be dangerous for the Original vampires and their bloodlines … but not for him.

Also, she was a threat to him as she seemed to become suspicious. Once she had outlived her usefulness to him, he would get rid of her right away before she got the chance to expose him.

"Damn, this Stefan is a hopeless romantic."

He flipped through the journal but learned nothing new about Katherine. She was a doppelgänger – just like him. And so was Elena Gilbert, Stefan's ex-girlfriend and Damon Salvatore's current girl. His discover that he wasn't the only one who had doppelgängers had surprised him and he was curious why and how they existed.

Stefan was made because nature had to stay in balance after he made the immortality spell. The doppelgänger was a version of him that could die. So … did that mean that there was another immortal out there? Someone like him?

Silas shook his head and closed Stefan's diary. The only thing that mattered now was to keep Katherine safe and secure the other ingredients. The ingredients for making a new cure.

_FLASHBACK_

_a few days ago, somewhere in Italy … _

"_The cure is in her blood but drinking from her won't turn you back into a human," the witch told him as she walked toward him. Silas instantly narrowed his eyes at her and stiffened. _

"_What if I drain her of all her blood?" _

_Shaking her head, she smiled. "No. She ingested the cure and it is now in her system. You need to make a new one."_

"_And how am I supposed to do that?!" Slowly, but steadily. Silas was losing his temper. Didn't she tell him that even though Katherine took the cure, it didn't mean that it was gone? Why couldn't she tell him what he needed and get it over with?_

_But she only smiled and turned his back to him, looking up to the stars in the black sky. _

"_You better tell me now."_

"D_on't panic, Silas! All we have is time. That's the beauty of eternity."_

_Silas only scoffed. Beauty of eternity? That's where she was wrong. Eternity had brought him nothing but misery and he was awaiting the day of his salvation with eagerness. And he was also sure that, if he wasn't getting what he wanted, the world and everyone was going to suffer just like he had for 2000 years. _

_Finally, she turned back to him with a serious face. _

"_You need some of her blood. That's all I'm going to tell you for now. I'll see you soon."_

"_It figures," he growled. "What else?"_

"_Do you seriously think that I'm going to tell you everything when I'm not sure that you'll stick to your part of the deal?"_

_Without leaving another word, Silas stormed off._

* * *

Katherine returned from her walk after only half an hour. In her anger she'd completely forgotten to put some make up on her cheek. That wouldn't have helped a lot (her left cheek was swollen to twice its size) but getting so many concerned and curious looks from strangers wasn't something she liked. She'd tried to avoid other people but that was inevitable and at last she'd decided it was the best to return to the mansion.

She was still angry about Damon and Elena but her thoughts had slowly drifted to Stefan. She was 100 percent sure that he'd tried to compel her and Stefan knew that she was sipping vervain everyday. And the weirdest thing was that he'd seemed to be completely surprised about the fact that she could not be compelled. More food for thought.

She opened the door and frowned when she caught sight of Damon. She decided to give him the cold shoulder and so she stalked over to the couch and turned the TV on.

"What? No hello?"

Katherine huffed but didn't turn to him. How dare he talked to her like that.

But Damon seemed to understand that she was ignoring him – or at least that she was trying to. She heard him walk into the opposite direction and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about it. Damon was jerk, why was she expecting him to apologize? Was that some kind of human emotion? Damn it.

"Okay, fine!" came Damon's voice again and she heard how he poured a drink. "I admit that I was a little mean to you."

A little? Katherine huffed again and kept staring at the TV. She didn't care what she was watching as it was only a show to tell Damon she was ignoring him. But in reality she hung to every word he said. When Damon spoke up again, she couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment.

"You serious? You're watching advertisements?" Damon stood next to the couch and held a glass of bourbon toward her. Katherine quickly changed the TV channels ,hoping that Damon didn't see her blush. Damn it, humanity!

Trying to stay cool and emotionless, she took the glass he was offering her without saying a thank-you.

Damon placed himself right next to her and Katherine suppressed the need to shift away.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," Damon tried again, speaking extra slowly. "And I am terribly ashamed of my actions."

Katherine didn't overhear the sarcasm in his voice and so she sharply turned to him and slapped him in the face. That was something she'd wanted to do since she moved into this house and it felt so good to see the red imprint of her hand on his face. To her surprise, he didn't stop her and only rubbed his cheek while pouting.

"Ouch. I guess I deserved that one, huh," he said while grinning.

"Yeah, you did," Katherine said and took a sip of the bourbon.

Katherine was dead serious and Damon seemed to finally accept that this wasn't a game they were playing.

"Look, Elena already said that you can stay here! That's all you've wanted. So stop sulking. You were quiet annoying, Elena was about to kill you, I did what I had to do and I've already said sorry."

"No. You haven't," Katherine retorted and kept glaring at the Salvatore.

"I'm _sorry_ for pushing you, okay? Will you forgive me?"

"I'll have to consider it first."

Katherine could see that her answer made him angry but that was exactly what she wanted.

"Are you kidding me?"

Katherine smirked and turned back to watching TV. Suddenly Damon came from behind and grabbed her glass of bourbon, taking it from her.

"Hey!" She shouted and this time it was Damon's turn to grin as he took a sip from her glass.

"Give it back!"

"No alcohol for humans. You could end up in intensive care."

Katherine was about to lunge at the man in front of her when Stefan stepped into view.

"What is all this yapping down here? Do you realize that there's someone who's trying to work?" Stefan watched the scene with a raised brow and pointed at Damon.

"Give her the alcohol back."

"Always the buzzkill," Damon grunted while handing the bourbon back to a smirking Katherine.

"And you," Stefan looked to her and her smile vanished. "You accept his apology, will you?"

She glared at the now grinning Damon and felt slightly uncomfortable when she realized that Stefan had heard everything. "Fine. I'll accept your pathetic try of an apology."

Stefan sighed with relief and walked upstairs again while Katherine examined him with narrowed eyes. With what was this guy so busy that he seemed so stressed? Questions over questions.

Damon shot her a "What's wrong?" look and she only shook her head slowly.

"Nothing," Katherine said and searched for a topic change. "Where is the sweet Elena?"

"Dropped her at Caroline's. She needed a brief pause from all the Petrova drama."

"Good. I could need one, too."

Damon chuckled and stood up. "_Don't_ annoy Stefan and _don't_ screw everything up while I'm gone, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked and emptied her glass with a sip.

"Going to have some fun with my girlfriend. You know, that's my job as her boyfriend," he told her as he grabbed his car keys. "And I'm damn good at doing my jobs."

"And your ego is too damn big for your own good."

"Look who's talking." He winked at her and left the mansion, once again in a good mood.

* * *

_Sorry for typos/ mistakes in this chapter I didn't read over it. _

_**I'm so glad to see that you guys are enjoying this story so far and I'm also happy that this is making the wait for S5 easier for some of you :)** (one and a half months to go YAY!) I'm also sure that I won't be able to finish this story before the start of S5. Could be bad or good news ;)  
_

_I literally broke my head when thinking about what Silas' Plan B would be. And I came to realize that I actually hate Silas xD _

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I've read all your wishes about the ships! Thank you for your support, I love you guys! Xx**  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Friday Night Part 1

**Chapter 12: Friday Night Part 1**

* * *

Only 20 minutes after Damon had left, Katherine became bored and didn't know what to do. Jeremy came back and mumbled something about an afternoon nap and disappeared upstairs but Katherine only listened to him with half an ear.

Damon was a total idiot for leaving her behind with the supposed emotionless Stefan. It was so obvious that something wasn't right about him and she wondered why Damon of all people wasn't able to realize that. Stefan was his brother after all! If anyone could figure out Stefan, it was him.

Not this time, Katherine thought. This time, it would be her.

But on the other hand, Damon already had to deal with far too many things. What was it about Bonnie and Jeremy?

At large, Katherine had a bad feeling about all of it. All her instincts told her to run away as far as she could and leave this town for good. But the stupid and stubborn part of her resisted her survival instincts and here she was. She swore that she would find out what was going on. Katherine wouldn't rest before she knew it was going to be safe for her here.

She went down in the basement, opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. Ripper Stefan wouldn't be able to resist the blood. But was that smart? Offering Stefan some human blood while she was around? He could easily kill her and if Damon was right and he had his emotions turned off, this plan was truly suicidal. And Katherine Pierce wasn't someone to take risks. The more she thought about it the worse the plan got.

But then someone appeared behind her and took her the freedom of picking choices.

"What are you doing down here?" She almost jumped when she heard his voice but turned to him with an innocent façade. Once again she found herself cursing about dull human senses.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry." Holding up the blood bag, she walked toward him and held it out to him.

"That's very … obliging of you," he didn't seem to be truly convinced but nevertheless he took the bag she was offering him.

Katherine chuckled and raised her brow in a playful manner. "Oh, really?"

He cleared his throat and gave her a grin. "Well, the Katherine I know wouldn't have done that without having any other intention in mind."

Oh shit, Katherine thought but she forced herself to stay calm. She would stay in charge of this little game.

"Well, okay, you got me. I just wanted to spend some time with you." She passed by him and walked up the stairs. "I'm bored."

When she was back in the living room, Stefan was already there, the blood bag gone. Katherine made a mental note to that. Looked like he didn't drink it.

"I thought you were hungry?"

He looked to his hands and then back up to her, that weird un-Stefan like grin back on his face.

"Well, I still am but I prefer the warm and fresh blood from a human's artery."

Katherine stared at him in shock and the survivalist part of her screamed at her to run. "W – what."

"Don't worry," Stefan said, clearly amused, "I can restrain myself."

Since when was Stefan able to fight against the bloodlust … Stefan noticed her frown and quickly added, "Now. I, uh, used the summer for … practice."

That was like one of the worst lies Katherine had ever heard but she forced a smile on her face again. "I am relieved to hear that." She turned and walked over to Damon's private stock of alcohol and grabbed two vodkas plus some lemonade.

"I have something better for you anyway." Katherine smirked playfully and poured vodka into a glass, mixing it with the lemonade.

"Wait, wait, wait. So let me get this right … you wanna get royally drunk with me?" Stefan looked at her like she was nuts.

Hey, it was Friday evening and she was bored. Plus. she wanted to charm a few words from the oh so mysterious Stefan. But the main reason was probably that Katherine just needed some fun. A pause from all the drama that was going on.

"Aw, and here I was, thinking that you would spend some fun time with me. Damon is having fun with Elena, little Jeremy is sleeping and not here to entertain me and I'm sitting here, in the living room with the biggest party pooper I happen to know."

"I'm not a party pooper at all," Stefan defended himself and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm actually a really fun guy. A fun guy who had to deal with a lot of stress lately."

Lots of stress?

"So you're saying you're a fun guy," Katherine said as if she was challenging him, "show me."

Stefan rushed over to her and took the glass from her, emptying it with one big sip. As he put it down with a _plank, _he raised his brows and gave her a "told-ya" look.

"This proves nothing." Katherine smirked and poured herself a drink, while Stefan grinned, grabbing the bottle vodka. This was going to be a good time.

* * *

Jeremy was waken by loud music coming from downstairs. After yawning and stretching himself, he finally had worked up the courage to get out of bed. He hadn't wanted to sleep for so long but a few hours must have passed because it was already dark outside. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he slowly walked downstairs but stopped in his tracks when –

He gaped at the scene in front of him. There was Stefan – the old, grumpy Stefan – dancing around the house with Elena. Wait no, that was Katherine. Jeremy rubbed his eyes again as if he had sand in his eyes and couldn't see right. Was he still dreaming? No, that couldn't be. But why the hell –

"Jeremy!" Katherine finally noticed the frozen young man on the stairs and held up her bottle of bourbon. Her curly hair was disheveled and she was clearly drunk. "Join us!"

"Yeah!" Stefan added and drank straight from his bottle of vodka.

Katherine shuddered. "Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore but drinking vodka straight from the bottle is nothing but disgusting. If you mix it with lemonade it'll taste much better. Also," she took a deep breath and pointed at him with a finger, "You'd get drunk far too fast."

"What? I'm a damn powerful creature. No alcohol can bring me down," he grinned a little but noticed Jeremy's disgusted look. "Okay, I was being cocky. I'm already a little drunk."

"You said cock," Katherine giggled and tipped the point of his nose. "Naughty boy."

"Nah, I said _cocky_." They both started laughing and Stefan threw an arm around Katherine as they both took another sip.

Jeremy finally shook off the shock and ran down the stairs to the ridiculous-looking pair. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" He grabbed Katherine by the arm and pulled her away from Stefan.

"Isn't that obvious?" She mumbled softly but clearly annoyed.

"You're both drunk."

"Why, genius." Katherine wanted to turn away from this party pooper but he gripped her harder, forcing her to look at him. "Stefan has his emotions turned off and wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Since when do you care what happens to me, Gilbert?" She pulled her arm away from him and, with dash, barged against an armchair. From her position on the floor she muttered,"Where have you been by the way? I was worried that you were kidnapped, killed or well, you know were doing something ... nasty."

What was she talking about? He was sure he'd told her that he was taking a nap … Jeremy shook his head and banned those thoughts from his mind. Deciding to ignore Katherine's last question, he said,"I just don't want anyone to die."

"Always the hero ..." She struggled to her feet again and used Jeremy as support much to his dislike. "And he has emotions turned _on. He is not the Stefan we know, he –" _She stopped herself in mid sentence and nervously looked back to Stefan, who was lying on the couch, drinking from the bottle. "Look, just let me do my work, boy and for your own good, stop whining."

Jeremy raised his brows at Katherine's statement then looked back to Stefan. "How much did she drink?"

"Half as much as me," Stefan answered but didn't look to Jeremy. He had his eyes closed and was mentally obviously somewhere else. "I've never had so much fun in my whole life."

_clink_

Katherine and Stefan's glasses touched and they both grinned at each other. Jeremy wanted to wipe their stupid grins off their faces and with another shake of his head, he walked over to her once again.

"What is your problem Gilbert?" She turned to him with fury in her eyes. "You either grab your own bottle or get the fuck out of here." Pause. She smirked cruelly. "Hmm … but there's also a third option, little boy."

Jeremy backed off when Katherine licked her lips and winked at him.

"I was joking, Gilbert, I'm not drunk enough to do it with you." She grabbed another bottle of vodka from Damon's alcohol stock and offered it to Jeremy. But before the poor boy had time to respond, Stefan yelled, "Hey, no alcohol for minors!"

Katherine laughed and turned to Stefan. "Since when are you so much fun?"

"I'm hilarious."

"Screw you," Jeremy brought out through clenched teeth, grabbed his jacket and left the boarding house and the two idiots.

He was always in a rather bad mood when he just woke up but dealing with two stubborn, annoying and drunk people just got him off the edge. Jeremy threw over the hood of his anorak and headed towards Caroline's home. Hopefully Caroline knew what to do. Or even better. Maybe she knew where Elena and Damon were.

...

* * *

_I'm a little late with my update, sorry :( I pulled myself together and finished this chapter before I leave (which, originally was one but I split it because it would have gotten too long) And the bad news are that I'll be travelling without internet for the next 7 days so I won't be able to update. _

**_I hope you liked this chapter. Wish you an awesome week!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Friday Night Part 2

**Chapter 13: Friday Night Part 2**

* * *

It was the first time for Silas to get really really drunk. And he loved it. His good mood got even better when he realized that this night with Katherine was the best opportunity for him to get her blood for making a new cure easily and stealthy. But when he thought otherwise, why should he be stealthy? He'd probably kill her after that anyway.

But for now, he just wanted to enjoy the night. And he did. If he was honest, this was the best night since forever. And he could see that Katherine seemed to be having as much fun as him, if not more. Maybe he should be thinking twice about killing her. Could it be that there was another immortal being out there somewhere? Someone like him? There was still so much he wanted to find out.

Katherine lived the night like she would be dead tomorrow. She knew that she was going to be in a lot of trouble the next morning but she just didn't care. She'd needed something like that since stupid Elena had force-fed her the cure. She now finished her first bottle of whiskey and threw it thoughtlessly to the floor.

To her wonder she felt a little sick already. She normally could take three bottles if not more before her stomach protested but this time, she already felt sick after only one bottle. Curse you, humanity.

Katherine's world started spinning so badly that she stumbled over to the couch. On her way she grabbed another bottle and couldn't help but take another sip before she flopped herself into the couch. As she licked her lips, she felt the alcohol burn its way down her throat and into her stomach.

"I've always wondered what came first?" Katherine looked over to Silas who raised a brow. "The egg? Or the chicken?"

"So that's what you're thinking about when you have nothing better to do?"

"Hey, the meaning of life is a very interesting subject to talk about."

"And what," Silas said as he sat down next to her, "is the meaning of life?"

Katherine sat still. What was the meaning of life?

"I have no idea," she said honestly and looked to the ground. "I really don't know."

She wanted to tell him about how miserable her life was and about how much she hated to be human but even though she was drunk, her pride wouldn't let her share her emotions with someone else.

She wanted to tell him, to trust her with her whirled up emotions but she didn't. This man was possibly the last person on earth she would trust anything with.

Silas looked to the girl who now snuggled up to him and was resting her head on his shoulders.

"Love," he said, "that's the meaning of life."

"I don't believe in love anymore," Katherine muttered and her thoughts drifted to her dead family, to her baby girl, to Elijah, to the Stefan she once loved and to Damon. Everyone she'd loved was either dead, hated her or only saw her as a burden.

Katherine shook her head (the world started spinning so badly) and banished the depressing thoughts from her mind. This was supposed to be a fun night, wasn't it? She wouldn't let her emotions kill the good mood.

"You are like me," Silas said and caressed her hair. "But unlike me, your life does have a meaning."

He smiled at her and she turned to him with a raised brow.

"And what would that be?" Katherine asked playfully as she leaned closer to his face. Silas didn't answer her question, instead, he crashed his lips against hers. It was quiet a shock for Katherine but she quickly found herself enjoying it. One of her hands wandered through his brown hair while the other held on to his neck, her problems completely forgotten.

Damn, it had been a long time since Katherine had so much fun. This night was getting better and better.

Silas was surprised by her experienced kisses and quickly felt his arousal rise. The way her tongue dominated him was something he liked and Silas saw it as a challenge. Even though this was a human girl, she was still able to overpower him. She now sat on top of him and her hand tugged on his belt.

"Why so fierce, Miss Pierce?"

He grabbed her and in vampire speed shoved her to the wall. She gasped and then her mouth found its way to his neck where she started sucking. He had to admit that this woman knew how to do her job and he found himself wanting more. But he had to keep himself in check. This was fun but he couldn't betray his true love for Katherine. But wait – this was just fun, right?

Katherine helped him out of his shirt while he kept kissing her at her neck. He heard her blood pumping through her veins and felt his fangs grow. He sank them into the tender skin of her neck and felt the taste of vervain on his tongue. Due to her moans, she obviously like it.

Silas finally retreated his fangs and licked his lips. Katherine's mind was too fuzzy and her world was spinning even more than before so she leaned on him, her hands on his chest.

"Let's get upstairs, shall we?" She mumbled and fell but Silas caught her and laid her on the floor.

"I think this place is perfect."

Katherine closed her eyes and was likely about to drift into sleep. Her newly human body just wasn't used to all the drinking and dancing.

Silas took out a small jar from his pocket and grabbed Katherine's arm. That was something he was waiting for since the beginning of their party. He bit into her wrist and she flinched but kept sleeping. He collected the dark red blood drops with the jar and as he had enough, he plugged the lid into the jar.

He looked back to Katherine who was now awake and looking around with confused eyes. Silas knew she was a threat to him and so he pondered about whether he should let her live or kill her.

After this night, she became even more of a mystery to Silas. Even though she had no one, just like himself, she didn't want to give up living. Putting her out of her misery was a gift from Silas and he wished he would have it that easy. But when he bared his fangs to end her human life, the sound of Katherine's voice interrupted him.

"You're even hotter when you're drunk."

"Am I now?"

"I want more." Katherine leaned up and they once again kissed. And that was when Damon, Elena and Jeremy opened the door.

Silas inwardly cursed. Why didn't he hear them? He figured that the alcohol must have dulled his senses and he already felt them coming back to him slowly.

He glimpsed at the three frozen people and suppressed a laugh. Their faces were priceless. Especially Elena's. Her mouth and eyes wide open, she stood there. Damon frowned and tilted his head and Jeremy seemed to be the least surprised as he was standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Wha – what in – Stefan – I …" Elena was at a loss of words as she watched the two drunk people on the floor. Two months had passed since she'd seen Stefan and now here he was, making out with Katherine – who, by the way once again had lost consciousness and was sleeping peacefully, unaware of anything that was happening at the moment.

"I better leave, I guess." Silas struggled to his feet, grabbed his shirt, walked pass the others and left the boarding house and the awkward situation.

"Told ya. You're welcome by the way." Jeremy shrugged and while he made his way upstairs he said, "Enjoy the party."

That left Damon and Elena and a drunk, sleeping Katherine.

"I better take care of this," Damon said and walked over to Katherine. He picked her up and she stirred and groaned.

"I – I need to..." Katherine whispered and held her stomach. Damon understood immediately and rushed into the bathroom.

Elena watched them leave with open mouth.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Feel better?" Damon asked Katherine, who was still bent over the toilet but had finished vomiting.

"Slightly."

"You sure?"

"Yaah –" Katherine began but then threw herself over to the toilet again. After a minute she looked back to Damon with a depressed face.

"I'm drunk."

"You don't say?"

"No, I mean I'm really really drunk and I feel horrible!" She fell backwards and stared up to the ceiling. "Everything's spinning and the moment I try to stand up I feel sick and need to puke."

Damon sighed, and pulled her back to a sitting position but she fell forwards and rested her head against his chest. The stinging smell of alcohol mixed with the sweet one of blood was in the air and Katherine once again groaned.

"I hate it," she murmured, eyes closed.

"I've warned you about alcohol, haven't I? As a human you don't have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"I hate to be human! I hate it!" She started thrashing around while she kept shouting those words and Damon grabbed her by the wrists, trying to shush her.

"Stop or you're gonna wake up the whole town."

"Give me your blood, Damon."

"So you can turn back?" Damon raised his brows. "No way."

"I'm bleeding you asshole!"

"Well, that's mostly your own fault."

"You," she pointed at him with her index finger, "are such a gentleman. And for information only, that was sarcasm."

Deciding not to respond, Damon went to get the first aid kit and while bandaging her up he asked,"What is the reason out of all of this?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head from his chest and blinked a few times.

"Why did you get drunk? You may have thought I was joking when I told you about ending up in intensive care because I actually was joking but now when I see you like this you should have listened to my joke as you're now in a very bad shape because, ..." he paused a second, slightly confused with his own words. "...you drank too much alcohol."

Damon put a band-aid onto the wound on her neck while Katherine looked at him with confused eyes. Her fuzzy mind was trying to catch the meaning of Damon's long and confusing sentence but was clearly failing at it. So when she spoke up again, she said the only words that came to her mind at the moment, "You're not my mum, asshole."

"But since you're human it looks like I'm your babysitter."

"Dick."

"The Katherine I know wouldn't use such a foul language."

"The Damon I know wouldn't sit next to me in a bathroom and be helping me throw up and – not to mention – bandage me up."

"Okay, bye," Damon said, pulled away from her and headed for the door.

"NO! WAIT!" Katherine yelled as she reached out her hands. "COME BACK!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Uh? Since when do I need a stupid magic word to get what I want?" She gave him her typical Katherine-smirk and Damon chuckled because it just looked so weird seeing Katherine Pierce sitting on the floor, so beastly drunk. "Just be the gentleman you are and come back here, will you."

"Nope," Damon said, popping the 'p',

"You," she took a deep breath before she spoke, "are an ass for taking advantage of my drunkenness!"

Her voice rose with every word she said and she ended up yelling at him once again.

Suddenly she held her stomach and Damon helped her to the toilet again. But this time she refused and only groaned.

"I feel like I'm dying."

"Well, as I've said I've warned you about it. Humans and alcohol? Nope. Only Ric was able to keep up with vampires."

"Touché!" Katherine threw her hands up but suddenly her features softened. "Damon, you should know that I –"

"Katherine should go to bed now." Elena appeared in the doorway, clearly not pleased with the situation.

"Hah, like I'd do anything you want. If I go to bed it's because I want to and oh wait! – I want to." Katherine grabbed Damon's shoulders and whispered into his ear, well knowing that Elena could hear her: "Carry me."

Damon cautionary looked over to Elena, whose face was now hard as stone. Elena rushed over to them, grabbed Katherine and threw her over her shoulder. Everything went far too fast for poor human Katherine and before she realized what had happened, she was lying in her bed.

Someone slammed the door and then everything went dark.

* * *

_School's starting soon ... NOOOO! And summer is as good as over ... NOOOO! _

_But there's only one month till season 5 premieres. Watch the new promo on youtube. Season 5 is gonna be awesome ... but Katherine should really brush her hair ;)_

**Hope you enjoyed the second half of the Friday Night chap. And the moral of the story: Alcohol is BAD!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hangover and Jealousy

**Chapter 14: Hangover and Jealousy**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!"

Someone pushed the curtains back and the light beams came through the window. Katherine was awake immediately and suppressed the need to hiss like a cat.

Gosh, her head felt like someone had smashed it with a hammer and then decided to sit on it. Blinking, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. The bright light blinded her and she was forced to close her eyes again. Groaning, she just lay there and massaged her temples with her hands.

"I got a hangover, whoo-oohh. I've been drinkin' too much for suuuure," Damon hummed and walked over to the bed and wrenched the blanket from Katherine. "Time to wake up, Kitty."

Katherine mumbled something Damon couldn't quiet catch. "Excuse me?"

"Get. Out."

"Ladys first."

"I don't want to. I feel like a zombie."

"I can imagine. You look like one, too."

She sat up straight and sent him killer-looks.

"Why, you look good, too. Thank you."

"Stop glaring at me. Your dark under-eye circles are kinda irritating … but that's probably your smudgy mascara."

To Damon's surprise, she did get out of bed and – still massaging her temples – walked over to Damon's bathroom. She realized Damon was looking after her in surprise and sent him a what-the-hell-are-you-looking-at look.

"What?! I need a bath. A hot one." She huffed and vanished into Damon's room.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Jeremy came out of his room and saw Katherine sitting on the couch in the living room, dressed in a simple bathrobe, head in her hands and her wet hair over her shoulder.

"When is this gonna be over?" She groaned when she heard his footsteps approaching her.

"If it weren't for me, Katherine, you'd probably be dead by now. Maybe drowned in your own vomit," Jeremy said jokingly but didn't know that Silas would indeed have killed Katherine if they hadn't showed up in time.

"Partying with an emotionless Stefan was a really stupid move for the supposedly cunning Katherine Pierce."

"Okay … what are you playing at, Gilbert?"

"I need you to fulfill your part of the deal."

"Wait, wait, wait, slowly," Katherine hastily said with raised brows, "Let me get this straight … you want me to tell you the brilliant cover story now before I die because of some tragic accident?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Do you realize that your sister tried to kill me only yesterday?" She turned her head so that he could see her bruised cheek. The swelling was gone and it was healing rather quickly.

"B-but you're here aren't you."

"Yes and if you'd at least paid me some attention when I told about my conditions, you would have known that I will only tell you when I feel _safe for good_."

The corners of Jeremy's mouth wandered downwards and he shook his head. "Do you know how annoying it is to hide my face under a hood every time I leave the house? Avoiding people on the streets and being kinda imprisoned in this house?"

"Yes. Do you remember when you helped Damon and Stefan imprison me in the tomb? Although I remember spending a really awesome time in there with you by my side," Katherine answered, smirked and switched on the TV. "Would it bother you to massage my head? And do you have any good movies on DVD? Except for kid's films like Twilight. Do you like horror?"

"Don't change the topic!" Jeremy stared at her in utter disbelief.

"I got bored with the babbling of a 16-year-old kid with problems."

"I'm 17."

"And I'm 538 so you're actually still a tender baby compared to me," Katherine explained and then froze. "Wow … I just realized that I'm technically the oldest living human. I deserve a place in the Guinness Book of World Records."

"Hm, yah you're really old. And I just realized you're my great, great, great, great, great-grandmother. Sort of. See you later, Nana."

Jeremy turned around and felt the satisfaction of knowing that Katherine was at a loss of words.

Take that, Miss "Really Clever"!

He fought against this thought with all his will but Katherine was somehow right. He really felt like he was a child. He'd been imprisoned far too long and the faster he got his cover story, the faster he could get back to his life as a young – and alive – man.

* * *

Elena was in a bad mood. Yesterday's night had been perfect until they came home and saw … Elena shuddered at the thought of Stefan making out with Katherine. How could he? Elena didn't know why but she felt betrayed and disappointed by Stefan. Why Katherine of all people? Also, they hadn't seen each other for months and he didn't say anything to her. No hello, no weak smile. He didn't even look at her.

Biting her lip, Elena forced herself to calm down and knock on the door. Caroline, who was as always in a good mood, opened and welcomed her with a hug.

"I need to talk, Caroline."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Caroline was making them tea when Elena started talking about yesterday's events. It felt good to have someone she could talk to.

"... and then Damon picked her up and helped her to throw up! Can you believe that?"

"I, uh –"

"And as if that wasn't enough, the bitch also wanted Damon to carry her to bed!"

"But –"

"And so I grabbed her and carried her to her room!"

"Elena –"

"Oh, but I still can't believe what Stefan did! I mean it somehow gets stuck in my throat when I try to say it. Why would he do that! And he hates me! He didn't even say hello after all this time. It was like I was a stranger to him! After everything we've been through – "

"Elena!" Caroline shouted and handed her a cup of hot tea. "Just calm down for a minute, will you?"

Elena said nothing but took a sip of tea and it really helped her to find some peace.

"You're making a fuss out of nothing," Caroline continued and seated herself next to Elena. "Stefan was drunk and so was Katherine and Damon didn't want her to vomit on his expensive carpet."

"But it seemed like he –"

"Shush, that's just what you're imagining, okay?"

Elena sighed and leaned back. "Katherine has brought nothing but trouble. And the conceited idiot that I am has allowed her to stay!"

"Well then tell Damon you want her gone."

"I can't! Or else Katherine will say that I can never make up my mind... again."

"Who cares what Katherine says?"

Caroline was right but Elena didn't want to hear those words again. If she wanted to get rid of Katherine, she would have to do it otherwise. Elena took another sip and thought of Klaus. Did he know that Katherine was a human? He would be able to make more hybrids, wouldn't he?

Elena shook her head and banished these thoughts from her mind. She felt disgusted at herself for thinking about handing Katherine over to this ruthless man who would make her life a hell. Yes, she hated Katherine, but she didn't wish another person the fate of being a human blood bag for the rest of her life. Also, Klaus hated Katherine much more than Elena. She still didn't really understand why but that was none of her business.

"No, that's not an option."

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked and sent her a concerned look.

"Nothing," Elena quickly responded and decided to change the topic. "We still haven't heard anything of Bonnie by the way and –"

"Oh, please, Elena! You have a talent for finding the worst subjects to talk about _ever_," Caroline noticed. "How about we do something fun instead?"

"And what would that be?" Elena asked slackly.

"Excuse me?!" Caroline exclaimed, eyes wide. "Girl's day, of course!" She grinned at Elena, who sighed. "We'll make a pizza à la Carolina and then we go shopping in the afternoon!"

"That won't make my mood any better, Caroline."

"Let's see about that."

* * *

At 3 pm, Damon came back from a meeting with Liz at the police station. A few kids, who'd been wandering around in the forest, had been killed by a vampire and Damon was sure that Stefan was the mystery vampire they were searching for.

"Hullo, Ms. Rummy!" Damon said and put the brown bag of food on the table next to Katherine, who was watching TV. She looked like her usual self now. Perfect curls, perfect make-up, perfectly dressed in skinny jeans and top and whoops, the zombie version is gone. "Uncle Damon was so nice to bring you some food."

"Good, I'm starving."

Katherine grabbed the bag and grimaced. "McDonald's? You know how much I hate this junk food!"

"You're welcome," Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Where is Jeremy? I brought some for him, too."

"Don't know, don't care," Katherine answered and bit into her hamburger.

"It seems like you're feeling better."

"Much better. Around midday I wasn't feeling like I was dying anymore. Head's still buzzing a little though."

"That's good, Katherine," Damon said without enthusiasm.

"Shush. I'm watching _The Walking Dead_. This series is so good."

"I know that. Jeremy is a fan of the show. And did you know that the actor who plays Rick Grimes is actually a vampire? We spent a lot of time together in the seventies."

"Yes that's very interesting now be quiet. This episode is as good as over anyway. _After that I'll be all yours __again__, Damon_," she said and winked.

"Can't wait," Damon said. Looked like the old Katherine was back.

That moment the door opened and Elena and Caroline walked in. Damon knew what was going to happen next due to Elena's angry- and Caroline's concerned expression.

"What's going on in here?" Elena snapped. She'd only heard that last sentence of Katherine and it had brought back the bad mood in an instant. Caroline put a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing her lightly but Elena shook it off and walked straight to Katherine and Damon.

"I don't know what just happened, but you," she glared at Katherine, "will have to stay away from Damon. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Damon quickly said, but before he could hug Elena and tell her that nothing had happened, Katherine countered. "Ooooh, someone's jealous?"

"No, no, no," Damon said and stepped between Elena and Katherine, "Elena there's no reason to be jealous?" He took her face into his hands and gently lifted her chin so she had to look at him. Her eyes had welled up and Damon could see that she was doing her best not to cry in front of Katherine. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction. But she didn't look convinced by his words. "I love you," he added and caressed her cheek.

Katherine rolled her eyes and turned back to watching TV.

"Um," Caroline, who had stayed out of the discussion until now, began, "Elena and I wanted to go shopping, so get your purse, okay? Elena?" She mouthed a please and Elena sighed and went to get it but stopped in her tracks and turned around to Katherine one more time.

"And I am not jealous! _You_ are because you are a weak human who can be killed by everyone and your life sucks because everyone hates you!"

Damon hoped that Katherine wouldn't deal a deathblow to Elena by retorting with something nasty.

"Gee! She's quick at repartee," Katherine said, the sarcasm couldn't be overheard. It could have been worse but her words were once again enough to make Elena storm away.

"Oh, and Caroline? I'd love to join you two on your shopping tour."

"What? No way!" Caroline exclaimed and looked to Damon in unbelief, who only shrugged.

"Have some fun babysitting her, blondie." Damon smirked and then went after Elena to talk to her.

"Well," Katherine began, "I haven't been shopping in ages and coming with you also means that me and Damon will be separated." She faked a pout. "That means Elena will get her wish and everyone is happy."

"Except for me!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You're making a sacrifice for your friends and I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

Caroline and Katherine then waited for a few minutes while Damon and Elena talked. Caroline was listening to their words and she was smiling. Katherine scowled at the thought of Damon and Elena kissing, hugging and exchanging sweet I-love-you's.

"Let's go. Katherine you're coming with us," Elena declared as she and Damon came back.

Katherine clapped her hands. "Awesome! I love days like these! I'm gonna get my stuff, I'll be right back."

Elena and Caroline looked at each other and were probably having the same thoughts.

"Oh, and Elena," came Katherine's voice again, "I used your make-up and curling iron. I hope you don't mind."_  
_

* * *

_School starts tomorrow, f**k!  
_

_When I was about to come into Year 8 and 9 I was super excited. In year 10 I was excited about the first two days. But now I'll be in Year 11 and I'm just like: OH GOD, THE SUMMER WAS FAR TOO SHORT, I'M GOING TO DIE. _

_It's going to get really really stressful, too and ugh ... let's change the topic. _

**_I think I need some reviews to cheer me up! You think you can make that happen? :) The person who is reviewer number 100 will get a cookie!_**


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Return

**Chapter 15: An Unexpected Return**

* * *

"So, where are we going, Caroline?" Elena asked and got into the passenger's seat of Caroline's Ford. Katherine made herself comfortable behind and Caroline started the engine.

"Let's drive to the Johnson Mall alright? It's near Mystic Falls. I've never been there before but it's only an hour's drive away," Caroline suggested and started driving down the road. "We'll be there around 5, which means we can browse the stores for an hour before we have dinner. After dinner we'll still have about three hours before the mall closes, so we'll be back at 10 or 11."

"Good god, Miss Yappy and her perfect plans," Katherine murmured but was heard by both vampires who sent her glares.

"Just ignore her," Elena said and the two friends soon started talking about college, their teachers, class and Katherine was sure she'd never before listened to such a boring conversation. She took out her phone and checked her new messages. No new message. And most importantly: No Elijah.

Why wasn't he responding? It wasn't the first time Katherine thought that Elijah didn't care about her at all.

She scowled and narrowed her eyes at Elena. It was all her fault. If it hadn't been for her, Elijah wouldn't have turned against her. Of course Katherine still hadn't forgotten about her plan to get revenge on Elena.

Her descendant had ruined her life by shoving the cure down the throat and she was going to pay for it. One way or another. But if Damon or Jeremy found out that she was secretly plotting against Elena, they would kill her without blinking.

She desperately needed some distraction. All these bad thoughts were taking quiet a toll on her. Bad mood, bad dreams and in overall a feeling of insecurity. Katherine decided that annoying Elena would probably pep her up. Annoying Elena was something she'd become very good at since she was 'cured'.

"... I can't wait to bring Jeremy with us and –" Elena said but was interrupted by Katherine, whose mind was forming a maleficent plan to annoy the two girls.

"Not going to happen unless he gets his cover story … from _me_." Much to Katherine's surprise, both the girls decided to ignore her and continued with their gossip. But Katherine wasn't one to give up so early.

"Me and your brother are getting along really well, by the way." She smirked as she saw Elena's muscles tense. Deciding to push her doppelgänger a little further, she added, "He told me that he wants to be treated as a man now. I wonder what he meant ... There's one thing I do know, though. I'm sure as hell that he looked … _delicious_ when he said that."

Elena's hands were now balled to fists. When Katherine opened her mouth again, Caroline suddenly slammed on the brakes and Katherine flew forwards – face first – against Elena's seat. She cursed and glared at Caroline who looked at her, smirking.

"Urgent toilet break!" she explained, shrugging, and got out of the car. Elena followed but Katherine stayed where she was and watched the two girls leave. Katherine crossed her arms and waited - with a dark scowl on her face.

* * *

Jeremy sat down on the couch for merely a second before Damon walked in and examined him with narrow eyes.

"What?" Jeremy asked innocently. What had he done wrong, now?

"Where have you been?"

"Just catching fresh air."

"Lie," Damon said and shrugged, walking over to Jeremy. "I figured there is something going on. You're always sneaking out of the house and then pretend to be the oh so innocent little boy. But the thing is that you're not!"

"Um .. okay," Jeremy slowly said.

"And something's telling me that it's about Bonnie."

"Wait, what?"

"You've heard me right."

"It has nothing to do with Bonnie!" Jeremy stood up and frowned.

"You're going to tell me the truth now, Jeremy, or I will tell your sister that you're hiding something."

"You ain't gonna do that!" Jeremy had slowly grown pale and was now frantically searching for a good excuse.

"Oh, you know I will."

"Don't stick your nose into something that's none of your business."

"I've got that feeling that it _is_ my business."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you anything Damon."

Instead of answering, Damon rushed forward and tried to grab Jeremy's arms so that he could lock them behind his back. But Jeremy was extremely fast and he'd seen something like that coming. He took a step to the side and Damon missed him.

"Vampire hunter, remember?" Jeremy told him, smirking. Damon responded with a smirk of his own. "You're quick, but not as quick as a vampire."

Damon once again lunged at Jeremy and with an unexpected low kick, swept Jeremy's legs away under him and the young vampire hunter landed on his bottom.

Damon then knelt on him, pinning him to the ground.

"I'm asking you one more time. Where is Bonnie?"

Jeremy stared at him with wide eyes but suddenly he started laughing. Damon frowned. He was slowly, but steadily losing his temper.

"What are we doing? Wrestling on the ground like quarreling grade schoolers," Jeremy half laughed half said.

"Consider it more as an intense conversation between two supernatural beings."

"You're not gonna hurt me, Damon."

"Okay," Damon said and nodded, "got me. Then I'll just tell Elena that you and Katherine watched Twilight while snuggling on the couch."

Damon stood up, straightened his back and yawned, while Jeremy stood there, the ho written on his face.

"But that's not true! We weren't _snuggling._"

"Oh but it's not that wrong, is it?"

"Dick."

"Call me what you want baby Gilbert but Elena is going to be super angry at you."

"Okay. Go ahead and tell her. She's going to kill Katherine the minute she hears that and we both know that you don't want that to happen."

Damon watched Jeremy vanish upstairs. When had Jeremy become this … snappy?

But then someone knocked on the door and Damon once again focused on the present. He opened the door and saw the man in a dashing black and white suit standing there.

Elijah.

Damon opened his mouth to speak but Elijah held up his hand.

"I apologize for causing any inconvenience, Damon but I'd like to have a word with Katerina."

Damon tilted his head. Thousands of questions were running through his head at the moment. Why did Elijah come here to see Katherine? Didn't he break up with her? Did it have something to do with Klaus? And the way he pronounced her name ...

"She's not here."

Elijah chuckled and looked to the floor for a second. As if he could read minds, he said, "I'm not here because Klaus sent me. He's unaware of what I have in mind. I'm here because I want to speak to Katerina."

Damon frowned and examined the oldest original brother. It seemed like he was telling the truth and Elijah was a so-called man of honor. "I told you she's not here. She's shopping with Elena and Caroline."

Elijah slightly raised his brows, wondering since when Katherine wanted to go shopping with Elena and Caroline.

"If that is so," Elijah began and smoothly made his way pass Damon into the mansion, "I will wait for her."

* * *

_Hey there, I'm back with another chapter :) The first day of school was fine, thanks for asking, Harmony4Life1 :D But on the second day our teacher said that there's going to be a maths test in A WEEK. I think you guys can imagine how everyone reacted. Lots of screaming, shocked faces and tearing on one's hair. _

_That's why this chapter has taken me a little longer. I hope you enjoyed it!_

**I SERIOUSLY LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND READ THIS STORY! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I REACHED 100 REVIEWS. Seriously, You. Are. Awesome. I started this story out of boredom and I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for you. **

Oh and Elena is now officially a main character. But that doesn't mean I will write about the happenings in college.

_**Review and I promise I'm going to update this weekend! See you soon ;D  
**_


	16. Chapter 16: Girl's Day and Bad News

**Chapter 16: Girl's Day and Bad News**

* * *

"Oh, I love this dress!" Caroline exclaimed and held it in front of herself, showing it to Elena. It was a light green mini dress and Katherine thought it was actually really pretty. But Katherine had set herself to annoy Caroline every minute today.

"Summer is as good as over, Blondie," Katherine told her and wanted to bawl her out even more but then a black leather jacket caught her eye. Oh, she'd missed jackets like these. She took it and wanted to try it on but Caroline wrenched it from her hands.

"Hey!"

"Elena, what do you think?" Caroline called out and Elena, who was holding a green cardigan, looked up and smiled.

"It looks good! … But I thought you already had a jacket like this?"

"Too bad." Katherine grabbed the jacket and pulled it from Caroline's grasp, who glared at her, huffing.

After trying it on and deciding it looked very good, Katherine took out the credit card and bought the 200-dollar jacket. Elena bought two tops and the green cardigan and Caroline stood next to the two girls, scowling.

"Oh, haven't found anything?" Katherine pursed her lips.

Katherine then suggested to have a look at shoes and surprisingly, Elena agreed. Caroline only mumbled something but she clearly wasn't pleased at all that Katherine was taking the lead.

Still, the blonde vampire tried on a few shoes. Caroline loved shoes and this mall was a _paradise _for shoe lovers. When she tried on an extremely beautiful pair of black leather boots, she asked her best friend about their looks.

"How do they look?" She smiled as she watched herself in the mirror. They looked good on her.

"I love these! They –"

But Katherine was quick with one of her snarky comments. "Ugly."

Elena and Caroline both whirled around to Katherine who looked at them with wide eyes. "What?" Katherine said, trying to sound innocent.

"Stop being so mean," Elena growled.

Katherine held up her hands in defend. "Hey, I'm not being mean I'm just telling the truth."

Caroline was about to kill the smirking brunette in the middle of a shopping mall in front of everyone's eyes but Elena stepped forward, blocking Caroline's view. A comforting hand rested on her shoulder and Caroline frowned at the irony. A few hours ago, she had been the one to calm Elena down. She had thought dealing with a now human Katherine was going to be fun, but as it turned out, it wasn't. She was snarky, bitchy and just in overall, mean to Caroline.

"If we weren't in a mall, I would kill you," Caroline hissed but Katherine shrugged off the threat like it was nothing.

"Good to know that."

Caroline bit her lip. She'd always felt unsure when Katherine was around. And her turning human hadn't changed anything.

* * *

Damon had offered Elijah some wine but he had declined with a wave of his hand. The two men weren't exactly friends but neither they were enemies. Damon felt a little … uncertain when he was around the Original and he had no idea how to start a conversation with him.

"So, Elijah … you are here to talk to Katherine," Damon repeated Elijah's statement. He still couldn't believe why Elijah had decided to come back for her. "I thought things got … complicated between the two of you."

If Damon's knowledge of their breakup annoyed Elijah, he didn't show it. "I have caught wind of her new-found humanity."

Damon knew there was more to the story than Elijah told him. But he missed his chance of learning something about Elijah's real intention when Jeremy stormed downstairs and sent Damon a questioning look.

"Elijah," Jeremy said, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Jeremy Gilbert," Elijah responded, surprised, too," back from the dead."

"Yes, Bonnie..." – at the mention of her name, Damon shot Jeremy an angry glance and the young vampire hunter swallowed hard – "... hocus-pocused him back to the land of the living and I was so nice to take him under my wings."

"Glad to hear that," Elijah honestly said.

"Because your girlfriend killed me?" Jeremy said and Elijah winced slightly. "Don't worry, we're getting along quiet well nowadays."

"And she is not his _girlfriend, _Jeremy," Damon added and threw his hands up, "Oh my, Jeremy! Don't you ever gossip about other people? His status says _single_."

"I don't have Facebook," Elijah tossed in.

"Uhh, I got it, Damon," Jeremy said, clearly unsure of what was going on. "I'm gonna take a bath …"

Jeremy disappeared upstairs and Elijah cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

* * *

Hours passed and it was 7 o'clock when Katherine admitted that she was hungry. Elena then decided that they were going to have dinner in a restaurant. By this time, everyone had at least three shopping bags. Well, Elena had three while Caroline and Katherine seemed to fight over the title: "Greatest Shopping Queen"

Katherine was carrying six shopping bags and Caroline eight. The blonde vampire smiled victoriously and Katherine decided to let her be happy about one thing at least.

During the last few hours, Caroline and Katherine had annoyed Elena with a redundant bicker. But at least Katherine wasn't in Mystic Falls with Damon. Merely the thought that Katherine and Damon were going to spend the next week together without her made her feel sick.

They sat around a table and looked through the menu card when Elena asked Katherine something she'd wanted to know all day,

"Where do you have all that money from, Katherine?" Elena asked. She'd seen Katherine pay with a credit card every time and wondered if she had compelled herself million of dollars onto that card before she was turned human again.

"Oh, I borrowed Damon's credit card," Katherine answered without looking up from the card.

"You borrowed ...?!" Elena exclaimed, staring at her doppelgänger in disbelief. "He's allowed you that?" Why would Damon allow Katherine to use his money?

"You stole it!" Caroline shouted but got quiet again when other people in the restaurant looked at her with raised brows.

"Um … it wouldn't be borrowing if I stole it, now would it?"

Caroline and Elena both looked at each other. Katherine suppressed a laugh when she saw the shocked features of the two dumb girls. Of course she hadn't asked Damon, what were they thinking? Damon was a vampire and could compel himself more money if needed. She was sure Damon wouldn't be angry.

...

By the time they arrived at Caroline's car, Katherine was exhausted. Going marathon shopping through store after store had never been tiring. But now she was human and her feet were sore. Why again had she decided to wear heels? Bad idea.

When Caroline started the engine and started driving back to Mystic Falls, Elena turned and looked back to Katherine. She was already sleeping and her head lolled forward before snapping back again, repeating the process. Elena rolled her eyes and wondered why today had been (mostly) peace between the doppelgängers. Maybe because Katherine was so focused on annoying Caroline.

"Katherine seemed to have shoved you from your _'Shopping Queen'_ throne."

Caroline looked at her with horror. "How can you say that? I have eight shopping bags while she only has six! And also – "

Elena smiled. "I was joking, Caroline."

"Oh," Caroline said, her cheeks turning red, "Haha ... Good one."

Elena laughed and so did Caroline. "I wished we could stop and throw Katherine out and then just leave her on the streets."

"Who are you telling that?" Caroline giggled. "Or I should slam on the brakes again to wake her up."

"Oh, god. Everything but that, please."

The two girls continued to have some fun time while Katherine kept sleeping peacefully and dreamed about Elijah responding to one of her calls.

* * *

"As I can see you don't believe me that I'm only here to talk to Katerina. And you are right, Damon. There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Damon grinned.

"Matt Donovan surprisingly appeared in New Orléans this Friday evening. He, of course, wanted to spend some time with Rebekah. But then he got that message from – I believe it was Ms. Forbes. Well, this message said that Katerina has showed up in Mystic Falls. The Salvatore mansion to be exact. Unfortunately, Klaus has caught wind of that. I came here immediately. However, if Klaus decides to harm Katerina, I won't be able to hold him off long enough."

Damon listened with interest to Elijah's story but by the end of it, he just held the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. That were definitely bad news and Damon wanted to palm his face for not telling Caroline to keep Katherine's presence a secret from everyone. Of course Vampire Barbie would tell everyone! And they've just gotten rid of Klaus. Damon wouldn't mind if this dude stayed away for a little longer.

"God, Klaus has already enough problems in New Orléans to deal with! Why can't he let us be?"

"Us? You mean … you and Katerina?"

Damon turned to him with wide eyes. "I'm not with Katherine if it's that what you're thinking."

Elijah visibly relaxed but still watched him carefully.

"I don't think Klaus would be interested in making more hybrids considering what has happened last time."

"My brother is unpredictable. I don't trust him with Katerina. I have tried to gain her freedom from him before but he had promised me to hunt her down instead."

"Oh," was all Damon said, "I see." Fraternal love between the two original brothers.

"Damon … it seems like you still care about her. I am grateful that you gave Katerina aid when I didn't. However you will have to do the same in the future. Because my family needs me in New Orléans," Elijah told him and Damon immediately knew that this decision had been a very hard one for Elijah.

"If things get out of control, please get her somewhere safe. The safest option for her would be to leave the country of course, but –"

At his words, Damon jumped up. "Katherine should leave the country just because Caroline sent some messages to her friends? And do you realize that I have something better to do? Like being a good boyfriend to Elena?!"

"No," Elijah admitted," I didn't know Elena has chosen the … immoral Salvatore brother. But that's probably because I'm not the type of man that gossips about other people's love life."

Damon glared at the oh-so-moral Elijah. "If moral is so important to you, why did you fall in love with the most vicious woman on earth?"

"I've fallen in love with her when she was a human. Innocent and full of life –"

Damon had a hard time imagining an innocent Katherine.

" – And after all this time I've never given up the hope that she is still somewhere in there. And she still is. Maybe now that she's human she'll finally let her true self fully rise to the surface."

"Ahh," Damon walked over to his alcohol stock and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "good luck with that."

"I wanted to thank you for not sending her away when she showed up … that was very un-Damon-ly of you."

"I didn't really have a choice," Damon answered with a grin and looked at his phone to check the time. "When are you leaving by the way?"

"After I talked to Katerina. Speaking of return …"

The keyhole rustled and the door opened. Elena and a sleepy looking Katherine entered, carrying a lot of shopping bags. Elena gasped when she saw Elijah. It had been a while and the last time they've spoken, Elena had given everything to destroy Katherine and Elijah's relationship.

When Katherine looked up from the ground and saw Elijah in his dashing suit, she froze and dropped the bags. She blinked a few times as if she was wondering if she imagined things now.

Her face was priceless and Damon was sure that he'd never seen her so surprised and shocked ever before. He found it uproarious.

* * *

_I'm cruel. Yes I am. But please keep your pitchforks and rotten tomatoes in check! Next chapter will feature a beautiful Kalijah moment.  
_

_Thank you for that explosion of views in 2 days! I mean 1300+ views! O.O Insane! I love you! Kisses to you._

**_Question: Which ship do you like more? Klaroline or Tyler/Caroline?_**_  
_

**_Give me _****_a writing boost with some reviews? Please? *puppy eyes* _**


	17. Chapter 17: Elijah and his Katerina

**Chapter 17: Elijah and his Katerina**

* * *

"Katerina," Elijah said in bulgarian accent and smiled. He slowly walked towards her, an arm stretched out to her, but Katherine just stood there and stared at him. Suddenly she grimaced, grabbed a vase that was on the shelf right next to her and threw it with all her strength at Elijah. The Original was shocked but managed to dodge it.

"You never called or wrote me back!" Katherine shouted, her face red with anger. "I haven't heard a peep from you since you've left me!"

Elijah opened his mouth to speak and tried to come up with an excuse but there was none. Katherine stormed pass him and upstairs where she slammed the door. Damon, Elena and Elijah looked at each other, all surprised by Katherine's reaction.

"Well," said Damon, breaking the silence, "that was … interesting."

Elijah frowned. He straightened his suit, ran a hand through his hair and decided to try it again. In an instant, he was standing in front of Katherine's door. No noise. He knocked three times but got no answer. Still, he slowly pushed the door open to reveal Katherine, sitting on her bed, with her back to the door.

"Katerina?" Elijah tried again, his voice soft. "I was a coward when I didn't answer your calls …"

"Oh, really?" Katherine sharply turned around. "I didn't realize that."

Elijah winced but still approached her. He sat down next to her and was a little relieved that she didn't shift away.

"I –" Elijah put a hand on her thigh, "I hate myself for it, Katerina, I really do and –"

"I thought you had forgotten about me," Katherine muttered and – why the hell did she feel like crying? Katherine's emotions were playing crazy and she had no idea how to deal with that. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued with a steady voice, "I thought you didn't care what would happen to me."

Elijah felt ashamed of himself. What kind of man was he? Leaving his Katerina all alone when she needed his help the most.

"Words can't describe how sorry I feel, Katerina ..." Elijah murmured and put his hands on her arms and caressing them with his thumbs.

"Then show me," Katherine said and her eyes met his and Elijah knew that this was their defining moment. This would change everything.

So he leaned forward and she did, too and then their lips touched. It wasn't a wild kiss Katherine used to have, it was soft and beautiful.

Elijah's hands cupped her cheeks and Katherine knew she hadn't felt this secure in a long time.

* * *

"Wow, Elijah knows how to apologize after screwing up so badly … I should ask him for a few tips one day," Damon said and lighted the fire in the fireplace. He turned on the jazz music and turned up the volume so that they couldn't hear Elijah and Katherine anymore. He didn't do that because he was a good boy and eavesdropping was bad, no, he did it because he now finally had some private time with Elena.

Elena smiled, strolled over to him and her hand touched Damon's cheek. "Why don't you just do the same?"

Damon leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She swung her arms around him and locked them behind his neck and leaned her head on his chest. His hands rested on her hips and they danced to the chilling jazz music.

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, Elena."

* * *

Jeremy came out of the bathroom, passed Katherine's room and couldn't restrain himself from peeking in. Elijah and Katherine both sat on the bed, looking out of the window while holding each other in the arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and his hand stroked her hair.

Jeremy found that they were a weird couple. He would never have guessed that moral Elijah would fall in love with _Katherine Pierce _of all people.

But instead of disturbing them, he went downstairs – and found another couple. Damon and Elena were dancing to jazz music and Jeremy raised a brow at them. Damn, lovebirds everywhere!

"Sucks to be single, doesn't it, Jer?" Damon asked him in a mocking but still friendly way. Jeremy knew Damon was being extra nice when Elena was around but he had to admit that their relationship had improved since he was brought back to life. But since all that keeping secrets drama was going on, Jeremy avoided Damon as often as possible.

He would have loved to tell Damon that he indeed was in a relationship with someone. But Bonnie wouldn't allow him. Damon was going to find out sooner or later and Jeremy couldn't hold him off any longer. This had to end. He would tell Bonnie that it was time to tell everyone the truth. Deciding to meet Bonnie immediately, he left the mansion.

But it turned out like he wouldn't need to search for her in the tunnel system. Bonnie stood there, on the Salvatore porch, and looked at him with a blank expression. "I was hoping you would come. I have bad news."

That was the first time that they hadn't seen each other in the tunnel system. If Damon or anyone else heard them talk to each other (Or just Jeremy), they would be screwed. And that Bonnie was taking such a risk just to speak to him could only mean something bad had happened.

Jeremy barely restrained himself from exclaiming a surprised 'Bonnie!'. The risk of Elena and Damon hearing them was far too high. So he only took her hand and they headed for the woods.

* * *

Katherine didn't know how long they already sat like this, but she didn't want to let him go. But somehow she knew that it wasn't possible.

"You're going to leave me again aren't you?" Katherine asked him, already knowing the answer.

Elijah sighed but didn't respond. It was enough of an answer for Katherine.

"Why do you always have to sacrifice your own happiness for Klaus?"

"He is my family, Katerina."

Katherine pulled away from him. "You're seriously choosing Klaus over everything else – including me – after everything he has done to you?!"

She stood up and backed away from Elijah, looking at him with anger. But behind her mask of rage, Elijah could see hurt and disappointment.

"Katerina you have to understand …" He said, shaking his head and getting to his feet, too.

"No, Elijah. I don't understand. You came here only to leave me again?"

"It's not forever, Katerina. When things are done in New Orléans –"

"Then I'll either be dead or old. I can't wait for you forever anymore, Elijah! Because of – of this curse!" Katherine crouched down and held the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. Katherine slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to get her emotions under control again.

"No, no that's not a curse," Elijah whispered while helping her up again. He held her face in his hands and she looked up to him. "Humanity is a gift, Katerina. Always remember that."

She took his hands from her face and snorted. "A gift? I'm a mess, my emotions are a mess and I can't think straight –"

"But that's what makes you human. And beautiful. You'll just have to accept it."

Katherine had to admit she felt a little flattered that he called her beautiful … but that was beside the point now. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to lose him to Klaus. Klaus had taken too much from her already.

"Well, I don't want to be a human, okay? Can't you see?!" Elijah looked to the ground and Katherine used this moment of weakness as a chance.

"Give me your blood Elijah so that I can turn. I will wait for you to come back." She took his hand into hers but when he looked up and his eyes met hers, she once again knew what he was going to say.

"Please, Elijah."

"Katerina, _I love you_. I do. But I can't let you give up on this life … this chance just now …"

After a moment of silence and realizing what he'd just said, she put one hand to his cheek and smiled a little even though she felt empty. But of course she would never show. That was her strength. Looking flawless while she was dying inside.

"I love you, too" Katherine said in a soft voice, instead of hissing something hateful like Elijah had expected. She left without losing another word and Elijah looked after her. He wished he could tell her that he had to leave in order to protect her from Klaus. His brother would make sure that Elijah could never be happy with her. But helping him in New Orléans might fix the broken bond between them. He first had to fix his family. After that he would finally be able to find peace.

But until then, Katherine wasn't allowed to find out that Klaus knew about her transformation considering what she'd done the last time she'd been on the run from Klaus.

…

While Elijah thought about the future, Katherine stomped through the woods and couldn't stop thinking about the present. Her life was so screwed up and all because of Klaus and his family. Elijah loved her and she loved Elijah, but Klaus had taken him from her and she didn't know how to deal with it.

When she was sure that she was far away from everyone she slumped to the ground and that was when tears of grief, anger and despair started to fall.

And after centuries of fighting and surviving, Katherine felt more lost than ever before.

* * *

_Okay ... maybe that wasn't too beautiful but I promise that wasn't the last Kalijah interaction in this story. Kath and Elijah have a lot of problems and they need to talk about it sooner or later.  
_

_I hope there are going to be crossovers between TO and TVD . I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Does anyone else love the way Elijah says 'Katerina' :D_

_So ... it really surprised me that there were a few people who ship Caroline/Tyler (3) ! :) Everywhere I go everyone is like meeeh, I hate Forwood and ugh I hated that Klaus allowed Tyler to return. So yeah I thought that everyone was going to say Klaus/Caroline (5) Also, have you heard of this new character, Nadia? I might be introducing her soon, too because I feel like she's going to be a really cool character. _

**_As always, thank you for your support. Xx  
_**

_**Enjoy your weekend! It'll be over before you can say "Kalijah".  
**_


	18. Chapter 18: What a Coincidence!

**Chapter 18: What a Coincidence!**

* * *

They were walking through the forest for a while now but hadn't said anything to each other. Suddenly Bonnie stopped, looked around to make sure that no one had followed them. Sighing, she started telling Jeremy about what was worrying her.

"I'm hearing these weird voices," she said and Jeremy felt alarmed immediately.

"Voices?"

"I have no idea where they come from but I'm sure something bad is about to happen."

Jeremy had no idea what she was talking about but due to her worried expression it had to be _really _bad.

"Bonnie you're speaking in riddles."

"Silas," Bonnie said and Jeremy's eyes widened, "It has something to do with Silas."

Silas? Jeremy hadn't heard the name since the day he'd come back to life. And he had been sure he would never have to hear it again.

"But Stefan made sure that Silas would never bother us again. Are – are you sure it was Silas?"

"100 per cent. And that's not the only thing I'm worrying about. I also have these visions … where I see Stefan, holding a vial of blood."

"Bonnie these are shocking news, we need to tell the others."

Bonnie looked up to him in horror. "Of course, because they're going to believe that you're miraculously having visions about Stefan."

"Damon is about to find out anyway. We need to tell them the truth. Now."

"They already have too much to worry about." Bonnie took hold of his hands and squeezed them. "Please, Jer."

"They deserve to know that their best friend is dead, Bonnie. They –" Jeremy couldn't finish his sentence. In their argument, they hadn't noticed that someone had approached them.

"Well, well, what a coincidence."

Jeremy whirled around and saw Katherine standing there. It only took him a second to realize that Katherine looked … different. She wasn't smirking and she wasn't looking angry either. She just blankly stared at him. Her eyes were a little puffy but her face was dark.

"So, little Bon Bon is dead ..." Katherine tilted her head, "I knew that was going to happen sooner or later."

Jeremy felt the panic rise.

"That's what you were hiding the whole time. Damon's gonna be so excited to hear about these ... _news_. Oh my, I can already imagine Elena's face."

No. No, that couldn't be happening. He wouldn't allow _Katherine _to tell Elena that her best friend had tragically died.

"You're not going to do that!" He shouted but Katherine only raised her brow.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me? Using your Gilbert charm?"

Jeremy looked back to Bonnie, seeking help. But there was nothing Bonnie could do.

Katherine rolled her eyes and stepped nearer to them. She eyed their surroundings with sharp eyes. Bonnie was around here somewhere, but of course she couldn't see her.

"She's the last person I wanted to see," Bonnie murmured and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How did you die? My deepest condolences, by the way." The sarcasm was thick on her tongue and it made Jeremy angry how lightly she spoke of Bonnie's death.

Suddenly Bonnie grinned and Jeremy looked at her, confused by her sudden amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"Two months ago I promised Katherine Silas-like immortality. And look what she got. Human mortality. What an irony."

Jeremy hadn't known that Bonnie once had promised Katherine something like that. He now understood a little more why Katherine was so extremely pissed by her transformation.

"What is she laughing at," Katherine hissed and glared at Jeremy.

"Nothing important," he answered and took a step towards her. "You can't tell Damon, okay? He would kill me."

"Well, then I'd finally have something to laugh about."

"You don't understand! If Elena finds out –"

"Do I look like I give a shit about Elena?"

Jeremy furrowed his brow. Katherine was acting weird and he had no idea why. Her snappy comments didn't sound that snappy as usal and she seemed to lash out on everyone around her. "What are you doing here anyway? Were you following me?"

"No, I went for a short stroll in the forest. I was watching cute rabbit families and enjoyed the fresh air. Then a little bird came and told me where I could find you and voilà, here we are." Her voice was dry and without any humor.

"Uhh …"

Katherine groaned, annoyed by Jeremy, who obviously wasn't understanding anything at all.

"That was sarcasm you moron. Of course I followed you."

Jeremy wasn't sure if he believed her. He had looked over his shoulder several times and if she really had followed them, he would have seen her. But he accepted her explanation nevertheless. Discussing over something like that wouldn't change anything about what had happened and it absolutely wouldn't solve the problem.

"Well, I'll just find back to the Salvatore mansion and bring word that the powerful Bennet witch has left us. They will be happy to know that Bonnie is having a good party time with all the other dead people on the Other Side."

Jeremy grabbed her arm when she turned and she opened her mouth to tell him to let her go, but no words came. Katherine, mouth wide open, tried to speak again but as before, failed. She wasn't the only one astounded by the momentarily happenings.

Jeremy looked to Bonnie, who was smirking. "How did you do that?"

(Katherine mouthed a 'WHAT THE HELL'.)

"Expression," Bonnie explained with a shrug. "I might be dead, but as long as I'm around her, she won't be able to talk. That will solve the problem for now."

"Bonnie you're a genius!" Jeremy walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, while still holding onto Katherine, who was struggling with all her might against him.

"And I think you're right."

"What?"

"We should tell Damon. I mean … you. Just make him promise not to tell Elena or Caroline, okay? For now."

Jeremy smiled and nodded. Katherine still tried to loosen Jeremy's grip on her arm but nothing worked. For a second she thought about biting him, but then Jeremy took Bonnie's hand and the three of them headed back to the Salvatore mansion.

Jeremy braced himself for the storm that was about to come. It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

_Okay so this chapter is a little shorter than usual... BUT (!) Now that we're only 3 days away from the season premiere, I'm going to update soon (tomorrow? :]) Y'know, Final Countdown whatever. I hope that makes the wait for some of you more bearable hahah :D  
_

**_Make sure to drop a short review in the box below! Don't be lazy! I promise I won't be, too ;)_**


	19. Chapter 19: Witches, Spells and a Deal

**Chapter 19: Witches, Spells and a Deal**

* * *

Silas sat in a bar in Florence. It was dark outside and it stormed. He'd come to Italy again to meet _her _and to deliver her Katherine's blood in order to make the new cure.

_**FLASHBACK**_

...

_one hour ago_

"_Unfortunately that's not everything I need."_

_Silas rolled his eyes and groaned. "What else?"_

"_Silas, Silas," she shook her head and smiled. "Always coming straight to the point."_

_They were once again at the top of the mountain. The stars were shining brightly and a little portion of light was reflected by the water surface of the little pond in the middle of the place. The witch walked over to it and held the vial of blood over the pond. Then she turned it and the doppelgänger's blood got mixed with the water. _

"_The hell are you doing?" Silas exclaimed, narrowed his eyes at the witch and examined her from head to toe. _

_The witch didn't answer him and instead of arguing, Silas kept silent and watched the witch do her work. _

"_I hope there's one of your doppelgänger's around. I need more blood."_

"_Use my blood to do the spell," Silas quickly said. He was already a little suspicious but why the hell would she need Stefan? "Stefan is only a copy. I'm the original. My blood is more powerful."_

"_The blood of a doppelgänger is special, Silas. You're right you're the original but I'm asking for a doppelgänger."_

_Silas growled, annoyed by her lecturing. He had been a warlock once and with her help, he had created the immortality spell. She had been the one to come up with the doppelgänger theory. If it weren't for her, he would have never managed to do the spell. And if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have rotted in a cave for 2000 years. _

_Silas knew that Qetsiyah was having an agenda on her own. He hadn't believed her when she'd told him that she felt like he had 'suffered enough' and that it was time for him to find peace. No. She was planning something and Silas was going to find out. Sooner or later_

**PRESENT **

"Come here, pretty lady," he winked at the lady bartender, a beautiful young woman with blond hair and full red lips.

"Another one?" She smiled and looked at his empty bottle of beer in his hands.

"I think I'll take something else. May I?"

He took her hand and held it over an empty glass. Then he took out his pocket knife and cut a long gash along her wrist. The woman didn't scream but she flinched and the blood literally streamed out of the wound.

Other people looked at them but Silas grinned and said, "There's nothing to look at my friends," and everyone turned away from them and let them be.

Silas hadn't had the time to experience with his powers. He was 2000 years old and sometimes it shocked him how few he knew about himself.

* * *

When Katherine, Jeremy and Bonnie arrived at the mansion, they found out that Elena and Damon were in his room and didn't want to be disturbed. Elijah was already gone but he had left Katherine a note, which said:

_Humanity is a gift, Katerina. _

_Always keep that in mind._

_Elijah_

Katherine grabbed it and threw it across the room. Elijah and his legendary letters. She would be able to live without those.

It was close to midnight and so Jeremy and Bonnie decided to go to sleep, too. Even though Bonnie was with Jeremy in his room, Katherine noticed that she still couldn't speak.

_Witches and their spells. _

She couldn't sleep that night so she just lay in her bed and stared up to the ceiling. As much as she tried to shut out her emotions, she couldn't. Elijah showing up had been a great surprise but it had also worsened her mood.

At least he had admitted that he cared about her. But that only made saying farewell harder.

Katherine was fed up with all of it. She might be human, but she was still Katherine Pierce. Neither was she Katerina nor a helpless little kitten. Today, she'd shown everyone far too many emotions. That wasn't going to happen again.

And there was no way that she was playing by everyone's rules. If someone was allowed to lay down rules, it would be her.

But that still didn't help her get rid of the emptiness she felt inside.

* * *

The next morning, Jeremy knocked on Katherine's door. He waited for a while but got no answer. He then realized that she still couldn't speak so he slowly pushed the door open, peeked through the door crack with one eye and found Katherine sitting on the bed, holding a paper.

"GET THE HELL OUT." Was written on it with black sharpie.

Katherine was sure Bonnie was right behind Jeremy so she added a few more words to the paper.

"GIVE ME MY VOICE BACK."

Jeremy entered and closed the door behind him, took out his iPod and turned on the music. Just in case Damon tried to eavesdrop.

"_She,_" he said, referring to Bonnie, "is going to lift the spell once I've told Damon about … you know."

Katherine didn't like that at all. She wasn't going to play by their rules. That's what she'd promised herself last night. So she decided to make a deal.

She turned the paper around and wrote:_"How about this: You get little Bon Bon to hocus__-__pocus my voice back and I'll tell you your cover story."_

Jeremy looked at her in disbelief. Was she really suggesting that? Jeremy searched for a sign that she was only trolling him but found none. Katherine didn't flinch at all. She just sat there, waiting for his answer. She was a good liar but Jeremy was going to take the risk.

"Not a word about her death to Damon or Elena," he whispered.

Katherine rolled her eyes but if she was being honest, it was probably a bad idea to tell Elena anyway. The young vampire was unpredictable if she was angry.

Jeremy took her eye-roll as a yes and looked back to Bonnie and nodded. Bonnie looked worried and unconvinced but nevertheless closed her eyes. There was a puff of wind and then Katherine gasped for air. She cleared her throat and sang, "la-la-la-la-la," proving that she finally had her voice back.

"Finally. Thank you, cutie," Katherine said with a smirk.

"I'm starting to regret it already," Bonnie said and let out a sigh as she sat down on the bed.

"And my cover story?"

Katherine's grin got bigger and she got off the bed. She strolled over to her closet and started talking.

"You're so going to like it." She took out a pair of skinny jeans that she'd bought the day before and threw it onto the bed next to Jeremy. "I really put some thought to it."

"So?" Jeremy was eagerly waiting for the story but Katherine was taking her time.

"Mmm … you remember Isobel, don't you? The treacherous little bitch aka Drama Queen's mother."

"Aka your grand-, grand-, grand-, grand-, grand daughter."

"Mhm. Can't believe that all my descendants are annoying little beasts." Katherine took out a ruby-colored strapless top and threw it over to the jeans, too.

"And who has bequeathed all these bad genes?" Bonnie rhetorically asked.

Of course, Katherine didn't hear that and that was probably for the best. "Well, before I came to town, Isobel told me everything about Elena's life."

"And what does that have to do with my cover story?" Jeremy was impatiently hopping from one foot to the other. Why couldn't she hurry up?!

"Well, she told me that you were on a downer and had that emo-freak-phase."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at this. Ah, the good all days.

But Jeremy found it anything but funny. "What?! I'm not a freak!"

"Don't be embarrassed," Katherine quickly added, "There are people who've done worse things during puberty."

Katherine stripped off her little pajama shorts and grabbed her jeans. Bonnie held her hand in front of Jeremy's eyes.

"And the story goes like that ..." Katherine slipped into her trousers. "Jeremy Gilbert once again was bummed out and in overall was fed up with his life. You know the usual, girlfriend broke up with you … or died." Katherine glimpsed towards the empty space next to Jeremy.

"Don't forget to mention drugs and alcohol that makes the story more believable. Okay but then little Gilbert admitted that he did not have the guts to really do suicide so he just burned down his house in order to fake it. Then he ran away, hoping for a better future or whatever, I leave that part to your imagination. Just be creative, okay?"

Katherine gave him a cheeky smile that made Bonnie want to punch her in the face. She still held her hand in front of his eyes as Katherine was standing there in her bra. She pulled on the strapless top and Bonnie finally took her hand back.

Jeremy sat there, the pure horror was written on his face.

"You – you can't be serious."

"What? It's the most realistic cover story ever. It's just brilliant. Like I've promised," Katherine said with a shrug, then walked into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_As I've promised, your update! 2 days until S5! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I don't want to lose control but I think I like it!  
_

_I listened to that song the whole time while writing this. _

**_Let me know if you liked or hated this chapter! :) Your reviews are my fuel! _**_Talking about fuel, I have my second driving lesson tomorrow OMG I'M SO EXCITED! And I just can't hide it ... (that's what I call an ear worm!) _


	20. Chapter 20: The Shocking Truth

**Chapter 20: The Shocking Truth**

* * *

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Damon asked with a pout.

"Well, Caroline is forcing me to go to that 'college-party'," Elena responded and stuffed her clothes into her bag.

"Whitmore college is only a few hours away!" Damon took out his phone and looked at the time. "Come on it's only 11 am!"

"I know, Damon, but Caroline wants to leave soon enough. We still need to get dressed up before we attend the party."

Damon raised his brow. "You girls seriously need that long to get ready?"

"Oh come on, Damon," Elena chuckled and put her hands on his shoulders, "I've told you that we're going to leave Sunday morning. And don't put the blame on me, Caroline is in charge here."

"Hmm," he purred, "what is she going to do if I don't let you leave?" Damon pushed Elena onto the bed and kissed her.

That was when someone cleared the throat behind them. Damon and Elena's eyes wandered towards the door frame, finding Jeremy and Katherine standing there. Jeremy obviously wanted to deliver a message but Katherine pushed herself in front of him.

"I got news. Miss Yappy is already waiting for you," Katherine told Elena with a smirk. "Time to go. Bye-bye, have a good trip."

Elena blushed as she realized that her evil doppelgänger had once again caught her making out with Damon. She tried to overshadow it by glaring at Katherine but her doppelgänger's smirk only grew, proving that she was clearly failing at it.

"I'll take good care of your boyfriend while you're gone."

Damon and Elena ignored her.

"Caroline _is_ waiting for you, she told me call ya," Jeremy said to Elena and she strained her ears and heard the motor of Caroline's Ford.

"Alright," she said, grabbed her bag and pushed pass Katherine and Jeremy.

"I'll be back in five days," Elena said with a smile and opened the main door, revealing Caroline who sat in her car, waiting impatiently.

Jeremy got a hug, Damon another kiss onto the lips and Katherine got a glare that she returned with one of her own.

When the car was out of sight, Damon closed the door and walked over to his alcohol stock. Back to a no-girlfriend week. Sigh.

"Jeremy got great news, Damon," came Katherine's voice behind him. "Right, Jeremy?"

Damon turned to her with a frown. Something was wrong about the way Katherine talked. So … not Katherine-like.

"Again? Are you playing newscaster today, Katherine?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and looked to Jeremy with a smirk. "Now, Jeremy. Your time to shine, buddy."

Sighing, Jeremy walked pass Katherine towards Damon. "I'm going to school tomorrow," he stated.

Damon's eyes widened. That was … unexpected. "You're doing what?!"

"I got a cover story –"

"Which is brilliant by the way," Katherine tossed in and earned an annoyed glare from both men.

"Anyway, I'll just go to school tomorrow and tell everyone I'm not dead."

"Tell him the cover story, Jeremy." Katherine tilted her head when Damon eyed her suspiciously. He was more than curious about the cover story Katherine had contrived for Jeremy.

"I was fed up with life and burned down my house to fake my death."

"Don't forget the emo-freak part." Jeremy winced and grimaced when Katherine mentioned that.

"I was fed up because my girlfriend … broke up with me."

Damon had listened to them without making a sound and once Jeremy was finished, he clapped his hands keenly. "This is seriously the funniest story I've ever heard."

Katherine, chin held high, grinned proudly. "Thank you, Damon."

Jeremy only shook his head and sighed. "I wish I knew a better one."

"Stop whining, Jeremy. That's a very realistic cover story," Damon said and gave him a pat on the back. "Regarding you already had that emo phase once."

That of course didn't improve Jeremy's mood.

"Unfortunately that's not all Jeremy wanted to tell." Jeremy glared a Katherine for pushing him around. He knew she was looking forward to that.

"Um … about, uh, Bonnie ..." He paused, searching for words. "She..."

Katherine jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yes?" Damon asked, growing impatient.

Jeremy still seemed to be at a loss of words and so Katherine sighed and spoke up, "Bonnie's dead."

Time stood still for Damon. He searched for a sign that Katherine was lying or joking but found none. He didn't even realize that Jeremy shouted angry words at her and she defended herself with snappy words. It took him a while to get back to the real world.

"What," Damon breathed out.

"You've heard me right," Katherine said.

"Just shut up, will you!" Jeremy angrily shouted.

"This is the worst story I've ever heard," Damon said, still couldn't believe what he'd just been told.

Bonnie was dead? Why? How? Who? He had so many questions. And god, what would Elena say?!

But his shock quickly turned into fury. "How could you keep that to yourself! How could you tell _Katherine _and not –"

"I didn't tell her, she just found out!" He shouted back. "And I didn't tell you because Bonnie didn't want me to."

"Oh, yes and now you put the blame on Bonnie, who's dead!" But Damon quickly realized that Jeremy was a medium and could talk to ghosts. In a more softer voice, he asked, "How did it happen?"

Katherine looked to Jeremy with interest in her eyes. "Bonnie brought me back from the dead. It was too much for her. It's my fault."

"If you say it like that, it was actually Katherine's fault," Damon said with a shrug.

"Are you being serious!" Katherine shouted. "If you say it like that, blame it on Elena who just couldn't live as a vampire and needed the cure so bad that all of you morons climbed down a cave in order to get. Let's not forget that the first immortal was awaken because of that!"

"That," Damon said with a smirk, "was also your fault. Because you killed Jeremy and fed him his blood."

"Guys! Hello? Damon I've just told you that Bonnie, our friend, is dead! And you're arguing with Katherine about whose fault it was? It doesn't matter okay? And let's not forget that you've killed me once, too. I've forgiven you both so be quiet."

"Fine." Damon nodded and turned serious again. "I just can't believe that she's not here anymore. You've left us thinking that she was having a good summer with her family. But in reality, she was dead the whole time. And you're right. She was my friend. And she was also Elena and Caroline's. So _no_ word to Elena because she would freak out and I don't wanna deal with another humanity off version of Elena. And no word to Caroline because she wouldn't be able to keep that to herself."

* * *

Damon had taken Jeremy to Liz Forbes. He'd left him there because Liz wanted to ask Jeremy a few questions. She was extremely surprised but also happy to find out that Jeremy had never died.

When Damon arrived at home, Katherine was sitting on the sofa, grunting and cursing.

"Fuck!" She was desperately trying to open up the plastic water bottle but just hadn't the strength to do it. Her palm was already red and the more she tried to rip the bottle apart, the more she cursed.

"Are you joking?" Damon said and Katherine turned to him. Her eyes were blazing with anger and her lips were pressed together tightly.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

Damon grinned, walked over to her and opened up the bottle with a _plop._

"Tzz, easy – peasy."

"Will you be quiet?"

"Why so emotional, Katherine? Ooh, your humanity is showing,"

Hearing Damon's words only deepened her frown. Damon noticed and if he was being honest, it worried him a little. The whole day, she'd tried to sound and act like her normal self, but Katherine Pierce would have retorted to that with something bitchy.

What happened yesterday night, Katherine?" He asked, his voice a little softer.

She didn't answer so Damon pressed her on. "You're a good actress but unfortunately not good enough."

Katherine took a sip from the water bottle and said nothing. Hell, she even pressed her lips tighter together than before.

"I saw you storm outside last night. Did it have something to do with Elijah?"

"Can't you just keep your nose out of my business for once?" She was about to storm away but Damon grabbed her and she turned to him with a sigh. "I'm fine okay. Just let me be."

"Come on, don't act like a tough girl. We both know it's just a mask."

"He left me for Klaus and I'm pissed. Happy?" Her answer came surprisingly fast and she said it without batting an eyelash.

"Oh," was all Damon said.

"Oh," Katherine mockingly aped him, made a dramatic gesture with her hands and turned away again.

"Wait," Damon said, "Let's grab a bite to eat at the Grill."

She looked at him, surprise written all over her face. "Is that one of your listless jokes?"

"Am I laughing?" He said with a wide grin, quoting what she'd said to him a few minutes ago.

"Jeremy's not here so you're the only person I can spend some time with."

She eyed him with narrowed eyes but then shrugged. "Perfect timing. I'm starving."

"Oh and I have a bone to pick with you," Damon said, picked up his car keys and walked over to the door.

"And what have I done now," Katherine said with a sigh and followed him.

"Let's talk about that when we're at the Grill."

Damon enjoyed the small banters he had with Katherine. They made him forget all the trouble if only for a brief moment.

Bonnie was dead and even though they'd never gotten along really well, he'd cared about her. He promised that she was going to get a proper funeral. And he also promised that he was going to write her the best eulogy ever.

* * *

_I know you've missed the Datherine scenes so here you go :)_

_ What did you think of the premiere? I personally really liked it. And I LOVE the new Elena. She's so much fun. To be honest, she was one of my favorite characters in season 1 and 2 but sometime during season 3 I started to dislike her. Well, now I like you again, Elena. You should be honored.  
_

_Oh and the Damon/Katherine scene was awesome! I'm a little disappointed that he wanted to hand her over to Silas and our poor little bitch is now injured and running around in Mystic Falls with tons of people + Silas after her. And let's not forget that she's only wearing a robe. Lol, she's screwed. _

_My __friend mailed me this hilarious text! You need to read that :D I don't know who wrote that but hey, I love that person.  
_

* * *

**(EMERGANCY COMMERCIAL BROADCAST!)**

**(starts playing sad song from abused dog commercial)**

Hello, I am Wiki user. I have founded this fundation called, 'PTLC' (Petrova Tender Loving Care) Our main concern is for Katerina 'Katherine' Petrova/Pierce. She has been through a lot of pain and suffering. Please help donate to our charity to save Katerina Petrova! She is homeless, lost, weak, and no longer owns hair cleaning products or shampoo. She has no family or anyone to care for her. We'll need your help to show her some tender love and support. Go online to: http/www. PTLC. Gov.

Please donate to us today!

Please note that Katerina Petrova is not up for adoption. If she was, we'd all be totally screwed...

* * *

**_Guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review! And you should know that this story won't be going for that long anymore (I'm not a good planner so I don't know how many chapters are left but I think two-thirds are done)_**

_I hope you still keep reading even though Season 5 has started :) See you soon. xx  
_


End file.
